Caught in the Middle
by Hope's Survival
Summary: Selina Roth lost her parents in a car crash and is found by the Waynes on the side of the road. She grows up as a close friend of Bruce. What happens when she comes into contact with Batman? When the Joker starts to make a name for himself in Gotham, he targets the people who Batman is close to including Selina. Will Bruce tell Selina he loves her in time? Follows BB & TDK
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I'm back and I have started a new story that I am basically in love with! The other three stories are going to be on hold for a little while I'm afraid but I think with the school year starting that I will start typing and writing again.

Now onto the new, awesome story!

Revised: 8/26/2012

Caught in the Middle:

Chapter One

The small body hit the ground with a grunt. The body, a boy's, sat up slowly and looked around frantically. His breathing was heavy.

"Bruce?" A voice called down to the boy.

Bruce looked up at his friend Rachel. Her face held fear and concern for him. She disappeared from view and Bruce heard her calling for help.

It was at this time he finally took in his surroundings. The well, which he had fallen down, was about a twenty foot drop. He was surprised that he had not lost consciousness when he landed. It was damp at the bottom and when Bruce exhaled he could see his breath. The well walls were covered in moss and other fungi that would grow in places such as this. The overall atmosphere of the well was damp, dark, and scary for a young boy such as Bruce. He shivered.

A scuffling noise caught his attention. Bruce turned his head and saw a small cave. The scuffling noise came again and he held his breath. The feeling of fear escalated.

All of a sudden, bats came flying out and swarmed around Bruce. He screamed and tried swatting the bats away but it didn't work. The bats were flying so close that he could feel their wings on his face. That feeling made Bruce feel claustrophobic. It seemed that there was no way to get rid of the bats. They just kept coming out of the cave.

-Somewhere on a State Highway-

A lone car drove down a road going towards Gotham. Soft opera music was playing on the radio in the car. However, the calming feeling the music gave off was no match for the tension in the car. The three people in the vehicle were not talking. Two adults sat in the front seats, staring ahead, frowns in place. In the back seat, a little girl sat with silent tears running down her face. The young nine-year-old tried to keep her sobs to a minimum but every few seconds a small hiccup would escape her lips.

Yes, the Roth family was having another fight. Finally, John Roth, the crying girl's father, spoke.

"For God's sake, Selina, it's just a play we are going to see! What's so bad about it?" John asked his desperate daughter.

"It's boring and all the people there are mean to me, they glare at me and pretend as if I don't exist!" Selina cried out.

"Well, Sweetie, they aren't used to a young child attending a play." Selina's mother, Amy, added. "Just one more, okay?"

Selina sniffed and grudgingly said, "Okay."

John and Amy turned around in their seats to smile at their daughter. Unfortunately, nobody saw the big truck coming at their car as it drifted into the other lane.

-Wayne Manor-

Bruce was curled in a ball crying softly at the bottom of the well. The bats had left a few minutes ago after they had swarmed around him. It appears that they no longer deemed him a threat to them after a while of trying to scare him off.

A scraping sound from the top of the well caught Bruce's attention. He jerked his head up, fearing that the bats were coming back. But he saw only his father, Thomas Wayne, coming down the well using a rope and harness.

When Thomas got down to Bruce he held out his hand.

"Bruce, it's alright, come on."

Bruce reached up and grabbed his father's hand.

-On the side of the Highway-

Selina coughed, her lungs trying to get rid of the smoke that was coming from the car's engine. She took a couple breaths, trying to replenish the precious oxygen her lungs had not been able to get. The air did not clear and the only thing that Selina completed was breathing in more smoke. She struggled to get her seat belt off. When she heard the quiet click of it becoming unclipped she quickly opened the car door. She stumbled out of the car and collapsed a few feet away on the hot pavement. Her legs could no longer hold her small body up.

After a couple deep breaths of clean, smokeless air, she finally remembered what had happened. When her father turned back around, he immediately turned the steering wheel to avoid the big truck. They missed the truck but went zooming off the road. Her father could not avoid the tree that was in front of them. They had crashed head on into that tree.

Selina forced herself to stand up. She ran over to the car which was now beyond repair. The whole front end of the car was bent and dented badly from the impact of the car hitting the tree. The engine was on fire. It was small but still dangerous.

"Mom! Dad!" Selina yelled as she ran over to the car.

She yanked open her father's door; she had difficulty because the door was crunched around the hinges. The sight inside was not pleasant. Her father was leaning against the steering wheel; his head was covered in blood as if someone had painted his head red with a paint brush. His eyes were glazed over as he stared unseeingly at her. Selina's father was dead. She let out a scream and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Selina…" A weak call came from the other side of the car.

Selina ran around to the other side and opened the door. Her mother was sitting back in her seat. Blood was dripping out of her mouth.

"Mom-" Selina choked out.

"It's okay, Selina, I can't feel anything." Amy hushed her daughter and tried to smile but it came out as a grimace. If another person was there, they could have seen that Amy was in a lot of pain even though she said she was not.

"Mommy, are you going to be okay?" Selina had hope in her eyes and it broke Amy's heart.

"I don't think so, Selina. I just want you to know that I love you, okay? And your father loved you." Amy's voice was getting fainter. "You are amazing and don't ever let anyone put you down."

"Okay, Mom." Selina's voice cracked and fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

Amy struggled to breathe, "Selina, I want you to turn around and start walking, okay? Don't stop until you find someone and have them call the police." She didn't want her daughter to see her pass away; it would scar Selina for life. The least she could do was spare her that pain.

-Wayne Mansion-

Thomas carried his son inside his house, or mansion—the more appropriate word for the huge, palace like home. Bruce cradled his broken arm against his chest. He had not realized he had broken it until his father had picked him up. As they passed Rachel and her mother, Bruce handed the arrow head to Rachel. Her mother started apologizing profusely but Thomas just waved her off, saying that it was not her fault.

"Will you need an ambulance, sir?" Alfred Pennyworth, the Wayne's butler, asked.

"No, I will take him to the hospital. Alfred, could you get the car?" Thomas replied.

"The Mercedes?"

"Yes, that will do."

"Right away." Alfred quickly walked off to get the car.

Thomas walked off to the kitchen to get some ice for his son's arm.

"What happened at the bottom of the well, Bruce?" Thomas asked his son as he opened the freezer to get some ice.

"Bats attacked me." Bruce said quietly.

"Well, you do know why they attacked you right?" Thomas asked as he put ice in a plastic bag and grabbed a dish towel to wrap it in. He gently placed it on Bruce's broken arm.

"No." Bruce answered putting his hand on the ice to keep it in place.

"They were afraid of you."

"Afraid of me? The bats attacked me, why would they be afraid of me?" Bruce asked his eye brows furrowed in confusion.

"They wanted to protect their home and each other so they tried to scare you away by attacking you." Thomas explained. "All animals feel fear sometime in their life."

"Even the scary ones?" Bruce asked smiling.

"Especially the scary ones." Thomas answered returning the smile and Bruce nodded in understanding.

"Master Wayne, Master Bruce?" Alfred's voice came from the front door.

"We're in the kitchen, Alfred." Thomas answered.

Alfred appeared in the doorway with his coat, hat, and gloves on. He also had Thomas' and Bruce's coats.

"Are we ready to go?" Alfred asked in his English accent.

"Yes, but hold on a second. Let me get a sling for Bruce's arm." Thomas replied as he got the first aid kit out from under the sink. He got out a sling and helped his son put it on. "Alright, let's go."

Alfred handed Thomas his coat and draped Bruce's coat around Bruce's shoulders since one of his arms would not be able to go through the sleeve.

All three of them left the mansion and got into the car and Alfred drove off toward Gotham.

Most of the car ride was spent in silence. Bruce sat in his seat looking out the window. It would seem like Bruce's life was perfect and that any other child would want his life, which they do, but no. Bruce did not like his life as much as he should. He did not have very many friends. His one real friend was Rachel. They only met because her mom was the Wayne's gardener and landscaper. All the other kids he had met were sons and daughters of other rich families. He did not like them. They acted all snooty and as if they were better than everyone. One boy even insulted Rachel she came over to play with Bruce. The boy had gotten punched in the face, courtesy of Bruce, who had witnessed it all. Rachel and he hung out usually everyday as long as Bruce was not in his lessons or Rachel was not in school.

The reason why Bruce fell down the well was because Rachel had found an arrow head and would not let Bruce see it. When he had finally gotten it he had hid behind a rock wall on some rotten boards which happened to be covering the well. His weight was too much for the boards to hold and they broke.

"Sir." Alfred's slightly panicky voiced brought Bruce away from his thoughts.

Bruce looked down the road in the direction that Alfred was pointing in and gasped. A car had crashed off the road and into a tree. It was fully engulfed in flames.

"Alfred, pull over the car!" Thomas yelled as he got ready to get out.

Alfred pulled the car over and got out with Thomas and made their way over to the car quickly. "Bruce, stay here!" Thomas called over his shoulder.

Bruce moved to the front seat to get a better view. It looked like the car had been on fire for a while. He could faintly make out two bodies in the front seat. They were unrecognizable. Bruce tore his gaze away from the wreck. The sight made him feel sick. His gaze was drawn to a small figure through the smoke that was stumbling down the road.

Forgetting his father's orders to stay where he was, he opened the car door and started running past the wrecked car. He ignored the pain in his broken arm that running caused. Bruce dodged the lunge that his father made for him and then ignored his shouts. He was focused on that figure.

"Hey! Stop!" He yelled as he neared the figure now identified as a girl.

The girl spun around at hearing a voice that was not her own. But in the process of spinning around so fast, she lost her balance and fell down onto the ground.

Bruce quickly knelt down next to the crying girl. The girl sat up and brought her knees into her chest. She buried her head into her knees and wrapped her arms around them. She started weeping quietly.

Bruce reached out with his good arm and tapped her shoulder lightly. The girl stopped crying and looked into Bruce's eyes. Her cheeks were stained with tears. Her grayish-blue eyes were shiny from crying, her brunette hair was messy and her face had soot all over it. Despite all of that, Bruce still thought she was pretty.

Bruce forced himself to stop staring at the beautiful girl. "Hey." Bruce said as he sat down next to the girl.

"Hi." She croaked back, her voice raw from crying so much. She cleared her throat.

"What's your name?" Bruce asked.

"Selina. What's yours?" Selina asked her voice more normal since she cleared her throat. She wiped her eyes.

"Bruce."

"What happened to your arm, Bruce?" Selina asked as she spied the sling on Bruce's arm.

"I fell down a well." Bruce answered sheepishly.

"How did you do that?"

"Bruce?" Another, older voice interrupted.

Bruce and Selina turned toward Thomas and Alfred.

"Yes, Dad?" Bruce asked.

"We need to get uh-" Thomas paused, looking for a name.

"Selina." Bruce filled in.

"—Right, we need to get Selina to the hospital."

Bruce and Selina nodded and Bruce helped, as best her could without one of his arms, her to her feet. As she took a few steps she stumbled. Thomas caught her and picked her up like he had done with Bruce. He started walking to the car, with Bruce following, at a brisk pace while calling behind his shoulder, "Alfred please call the police and have them send a couple police officers to the wreck along with a fire truck and an ambulance."

Alfred nodded and got his cell phone out.

When they got to the car, Bruce opened the back car door and Thomas sat Selina on the seat. She grimaced a bit as he set her down and Bruce noticed.

"Selina, are you okay?" He asked.

"My side hurts a bit and my wrist does too." Selina answered while looking at the car that held her parents bodies in it. Bruce saw this too and moved into her line of sight.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." Bruce tried reassuring her and grabbed her hand in his own. Selina offered a small, watery smile and nodded her head slightly.

Thomas watched the interaction between his son and the broken girl silently. He could see that Selina was comfortable with Bruce. He was a bit surprised with the show of affection that Bruce showed when he grabbed Selina's hand. He was usually a shy boy; he had not even done that to Rachel.

The next couple minutes were spent in silence until police sirens could be heard down the road. Alfred had joined them just as the cop cars, two fire trucks, and the ambulance pulled to the side of the road. The fire fighters started to get to work as soon their truck had stopped. Two officers and the ambulance people came over to the group of four.

Thomas and Alfred started talking to the two officers while the two ambulance nurses started to check Selina out for any injuries. Selina shrunk away from the nurses and clutched Bruce's hand.

"Honey, we need to make sure you're okay. We won't hurt you." One of the nurses tried reasoning with Selina.

Selina shook her head and the nurse looked at Bruce for help.

"Selina, it's okay, they're here to help you. I'll stay with you." Bruce gave Selina's hand a squeeze. Selina looked up at him then nodded and stepped toward the two nurses still holding Bruce's hand.

The nurses did a basic checkup. The whole time they did the checkup, Bruce and Selina held hands.

Finally, it was time to bring Selina to the hospital and that was when the trouble started.

"Honey, you have to come with us." The nurse held out her hand which Selina shrunk toward Bruce again.

Bruce immediately felt Selina's discomfort and stepped in front of her. "Why does she have to go with you?" Bruce asked.

"We have to get her to the hospital to take x-rays of her wrist, young man. You have to let her come with us." The nurse said sternly.

"No! She is most comfortable with me and she wants to stay with me!" Bruce growled out of clenched teeth.

The nurse opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by another voice. "What's going on here?"

The three turned to see the police officer that had been talking to Thomas and Alfred looking at them with an eyebrow raised. The officer had light brown hair and a big mustache. Thomas and Alfred watched from behind him.

"This young boy won't let me take the girl to the hospital." The nurse said.

The officer turned to Bruce and Selina. "Mr. Wayne, why won't you let the nurse take Ms. Roth to the hospital?"

"Because she is most comfortable with me and she wants to stay with me." Bruce answered.

"Is that what you want, Ms. Roth?" The officer asked Selina.

Selina nodded.

"Well it is up to the parents to decide what happens to her since she is not an adult." The officer said more to himself than the people around him.

"Officer, just let her come with me, I'm a doctor at Gotham General and there is no serious injury that she has." Thomas stepped forward. Bruce and Selina smiled.

The officer relented after a moment of thought.

"Okay, Bruce you sit up front with Alfred and I'll sit in back with Selina on the way to the hospital." Thomas ordered as he moved to get in the back with Selina.

"Can't Bruce sit in back with me?" Selina protested speaking for the first time since she talked to Bruce.

Thomas thought for a second weather it was a good idea or not and finally nodded his head. Bruce ran around to the other side of the car and got in the back seat next to Selina, Thomas closed Selina's door and got in the front passenger seat, and Alfred got in the driver's seat and drove away.

Bruce looked at the girl who sat next to him. He noticed she was shaking so he took her hand in his for the second time that day. Selina's head whipped around to look at Bruce who was now looking out the car window. Although it looked like he was not looking at Selina, he was watching her out of the corner of his eye. He squeezed Selina's hand in reassurance and he saw her smile. She squeezed his hand back.

In the front seat, Thomas and Alfred smiled a knowing smile.

When they reached Gotham General, Alfred pulled into the emergency entrance. There was already a stretcher waiting for Selina. When the nurses tried to separate Bruce and Selina again, they refused again. Bruce could see that Selina was still scared and he did not want to leave her with these people.

"Bruce, you need to let Selina go with them. She's hurt and she needs medical care." Thomas tried to reason with his son.

"I don't want to leave her! She's afraid and I'm the only one here she feels comfortable with." Bruce said angrily.

"What if I be her doctor, that way she could be with someone she knows." Thomas tried again.

Bruce seemed to consider this then finally nodded his head. "Okay."

Bruce and Selina released each other's hands. Thomas helped Selina get on the stretcher as a nurse started to guide Bruce to the x-ray room. Alfred followed the young boy down the hall. He hoped Selina will be okay.

In the examination room, Selina was overwhelmed.

First she was walking down the road away from her wrecked car; the next thing she knew was that she was talking to this boy. Then these people were trying to get her away from the comforting boy who she liked a lot. And then she was in a car holding the same boy's hand whom she had never met before. Now, she was lying on an exam table with a doctor, who appeared to be the kid's father, standing over her. She was being asked many questions about what had happened, and if it hurt when he poked and prodded a body part. Selina winced when the doctor, Thomas was his name if she remembered correctly, touched her wrist and her ribs on her right side.

When the examination and the x-rays of her wrist and ribs were done, Thomas was wrapping bandages around them. Selina's mind went from thinking of her dead parents to thinking of the boy in the car, Bruce.

Why did he hold her hand? Why was he so protective over her? Why did he care?

She had been surprised, very surprised, that when she was stumbling down the road, Bruce was the once who saw her first. Thomas and the butler, Alfred, should have been but they had been too focused on the flaming car than Bruce, who looked at his surroundings. Then, in the car, Bruce had held her hand. They did not even know each other. Finally, he was very protective of her when the nurses were trying to separate them so they could be examined. But something about Bruce comforted Selina and made her feel safe. She did not know how to explain it but she wanted to see him again.

After being examined, Selina was put in a hospital room to rest. She fell asleep quickly. Thomas stayed just outside her door to keep an eye on her and to make sure his son would not come barreling in the room to check on Selina.

Meanwhile, Bruce sat impatiently on his exam table, waiting for the slowest doctor on earth to finish wrapping his arm in bandages. Luckily, he had only cracked his radius in his left arm so he only had to wear the cast for a month and a half. He glared at his cast that was an ugly cream color. Bruce wanted to go see if Selina was okay.

Why was he so protective over her? Why was he so drawn to her?

Bruce felt drawn to her ever since he sat down next to her on the side of the road. He wanted to protect her. He did not like seeing all of the pain that was in her eyes. He wanted to make the pain go away. Bruce needed to see her, that want was the only thing that consumed his thoughts.

"Alright, Bruce, you're all done." The doctor informed him as he stepped back to allow Bruce room to get off the table.

Alfred, who had been sitting in a corner, stepped forward. "Master Bruce, we should be getting home."

"Can't I see Selina, Alfred?" Bruce asked not trying to sound too eager and desperate.

"Master Bruce, she needs her rest. She's been through a lot in the last couple of hours."

"Can I just check on her for a minute?" Bruce pleaded.

"Alright, but only for a minute." Alfred chuckled.

"Yes!" Bruce cheered and quickly ran out the door only to have Alfred call for him to slow down.

Bruce and Alfred had a nurse lead them to Selina's room. When they got there, they saw Thomas standing outside Selina's room talking to the two police men who were at the crash. Bruce ran up to his dad and tried to get his attention.

"Dad?" Bruce tried.

Thomas stopped talking to the police officers and looked down at his son. "What is it, Bruce?"

"Can I see Selina?" Bruce asked hopefully.

"You can see her until the officers have to talk to her, but be quiet, she might be sleeping."

Thomas watched as Bruce's face produced a large smile. Bruce hurried over to the door and opened it quietly. He entered the room with Alfred walking in behind him. The door shut with a click.

Bruce looked at the bed that held the girl of all his thoughts. Selina was asleep, resting peacefully. He walked over to her bed and pulled up a chair. He sat down and looked at her. Now that her face was clean, he could see it clearly. Her skin was tan from being in the sun and she had no freckles on her face unlike his which had many.

"Bruce?" A voice whispered and Bruce looked up into grayish-blue eyes. "What are you doing here?" Selina asked.

"I came here to see you." Bruce replied as a faint pink tinged his cheeks.

Selina smiled and opened her mouth to say something but was cut off when the door of the hospital opened.

Both Bruce and Selina looked over and saw the two police who were at the crash coming in with Thomas following close behind them.

"Bruce, come on." Thomas said while motioning his son to follow him.

"Why?" Bruce asked curiously.

"The police have to ask Selina some questions about what happened."

Selina grabbed Bruce's hand, which was lying on her bed, as soon as Thomas finished that sentence.

One of the police men, the one with the big mustache, saw this and looked between the two like he did an hour or so before.

"Can Bruce stay?" Selina asked. Bruce nodded his head, agreeing with Selina. He wanted to stay too.

The police men looked at each other and the one with the mustache agreed. They did not need a crying girl with no one to comfort her.

Alfred and Thomas knew this was hard for the small girl so they stayed too. They thought it was best if Bruce and Selina had as much time as they could together before they separate.

"Selina, my name is Officer Gordon and this," he pointed to his partner, "is Detective Morgan. We are going to ask you some questions, okay?"

Selina nodded, gripping Bruce's hand tighter in her own.

"Okay," Detective Morgan started, "Now this will be hard but we need to know what happened in as much detail as you can give."

Selina could only nod again.

"What happened before the crash?" The detective asked.

"Me and my parents were having a small fight because we were going to this play that I didn't want to go to. I didn't want to go because everyone there ignores me." Selina started. "We finally stopped fighting and my mom and dad smiled back at me. When they turned around, there was a big truck coming at us. Dad avoided it but we went off the road and crashed into a tree." Selina's voice cracked at the end and Bruce gave her hand a squeeze.

While Selina was talking, Detective Morgan was writing this all down on a pad of paper.

"What did the truck look like? Tell us what you remember."

"It was a light blue and the paint was peeling."

"Was there any words on the trailer when is passed?" The detective asked.

"I couldn't tell." Selina responded.

"What happened when you woke up after the car impacted the tree? Did you see anyone?" The detective moved onto the next question.

"No, I didn't see anyone. I got out of the car and opened my dad's door. He was already…" She could say the word so she didn't finish her sentence, "My mom was hurt and she told me she loved me b-be-before s-she told me to w-walk away." A few tears ran down Selina's face as she stuttered the last of the sentence out. Her voice cracked again.

"What did you do after that?"

"I don't really remember, I did what my mom told me to do. And the next thing I know, Bruce was kneeling down next to me."

"Okay, thank you Selina for telling us this. You helped us a lot." Officer Gordon added as Detective Morgan finished up on his notes. Gordon stepped forward and patted Selina on her shoulder; she gave a small smile through her tears.

As the officers left quietly, Selina dissolved into tears. Alfred and Thomas looked at her apologetically while Bruce sat beside her on the bed and put his arms around her. (Carefully, of course, with his broken arm.) Selina hugged him back.

"It's okay, Selina." Bruce whispered into her ear.

There was a knock on the door that interrupted Selina's soft crying. Alfred walked over and opened the door. A lady with long, straight blonde hair stood in the door way. She was wearing a business suit and a fake smile plastered on her face.

"May I help you?" Alfred asked nicely.

"Yes, you can. I'm here to talk about Selina's living arrangements and where she will live from now on." The lady answered in a sickly sweet voice.

Bruce felt Selina stiffen in his arms and immediately tightened his hold on her. "What do you mean 'where she will live from now on?'" Asked Bruce alarmed.

"Well she can't live at the hospital, sweetie." The woman said smiling gat Bruce and he frowned. "I need to find her a home because she doesn't have any more family."

"Do you really need to do this now? The poor girl just had her parents die," Thomas whispered to the lady.

Selina pulled her face up from Bruce's chest where it had been laying and glared at the lady. "I want to stay with Bruce." Selina stated to the lady and the lady's fake smile faltered. Bruce glared at the lady, too.

Thomas and Alfred glanced at each other. This was not good. Bruce and Selina had gotten too attached to each other. Bruce did not have very many friends and when he met someone he really liked, he latched onto them. But Selina was different. He was protective over her, more protective than he was over Rachel. And not to mention the blush that Bruce got every time Selina holds his hand. The two had a strange connection that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Both men knew what question will come up in this discussion and the thing is Thomas was actually considering it.

Bruce turned to Thomas with pleading eyes. "Dad, can't Selina live with us?"

And there was the question.

Thomas sighed.

"Please, Dad, we have enough room and more than enough money to pay for everything Selina needs!" Bruce added trying to convince his dad.

Thomas thought about it. It was true that the Waynes have more than enough of everything to support one more family member. And he and his wife, Martha, had always wanted a daughter along with their son Bruce.

As Thomas opened his mouth to answer, Bruce and Selina leaned forward. "The Waynes would love to have a new member of the family."

Bruce beamed and hugged a shocked Selina. Alfred smiled and Thomas started to talk to the social worker about the forms.

"Where do I fill out the forms?" Thomas asked.

"We will send you the forms in the next month since a lot of kids have been being adopted and we have been overly crowded with work." The social worker explained and Thomas nodded and showed her out the door.

Bruce drew back from the hug. "Isn't this great Selina? You get to move in with me!" Bruce asked the still shocked Selina.

"I'm going to live with you?" Selina replied in a daze.

Bruce nodded enthusiastically.

Selina sniffed and leaned into Bruce's arms. She kissed him on the cheek. Bruce could not stop the blush that stained his cheeks. Alfred laughed.

-End Chapter-

There, I hope that you like this new story!

Okay some things to clear up:

Selina is not going to be catwoman even though catwoman's name is Selina too. I just happen to love the name Selina.

And you can yell at me all you want when you leave me a comment for not updating anything for like three months…oops sorry! Just don't make it too mean okay?

OH! And please leave comments and constructive criticism okay?

Until Next Time,

Hope's Survival

Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, hope you liked the first chapter.

Big shout out for myonlyreviewer: WhoKnowsWho! Thanks for the reviews.

ANNOUCEMENT: okay people…it's not that hard to review. Just a short little comment means the world to me. So please, please, please review. It makes me work faster and makes it more fun to write this story for me. Thank you!

Now enough of me ranting, on to the story!

REVISED: 8/27/2012

Caught in the Middle:

Chapter 2

-One Week Later-

Selina woke up gasping. Her forehead was covered in sweat and her heartbeat was erratic. She glanced around her room and sighed in relief. She was in her new bedroom at Wayne manor, not back at the car crash where her parents died. Selina had been having nightmares ever since she fell asleep the first night after the accident. They had been getting worse. At first, it had only been brief moments of the crash going through her mind; but now she was reliving it all. She could feel the heat of the fire on her face, pain in her wrist and side. Each time she had this; she would wake up gasping then dissolve into tears. She would not fall asleep again until morning.

Selina looked out the window and saw the sun was already up. Well, at least she slept through the whole night for once.

There was a knock on her door and Alfred poked his head in.

"Good morning, Ms. Selina. Master Bruce is wondering when you were coming down for breakfast." Alfred greeted, and then he noticed the look on her face. He saw the pure terror in her eyes and her tear stained cheeks. "What's wrong, my dear?" He asked concerned. Alfred quickly stepped into the room. He walked to Selina's bed and sat down next to her.

"Nothing's wrong, Alfred." Selina said in a trembling voice.

"Now, that can't be true. You're covered in sweat and you're crying. You can tell me what is troubling you, Ms. Selina." Alfred coaxed Selina, trying to get her to talk.

"I've been having nightmares, Alfred." Selina wiped her eyes.

"What are they about?"

"They are about the car accident and my parents dying. Alfred, it's so horrible!" Selina confessed and Alfred patted her shoulder.

There was a knock on the door and Selina quieted down. Martha, Bruce's mother, poked her head in.

"Is everything okay, Alfred? I thought I heard crying." The blonde asked her blue eyes held question and concern.

"Well, actually Selina is having some trouble and I don't really know how to comfort young ladies yet, Mrs. Wayne." Alfred replied getting up from the bed as Martha entered the bedroom. She walked to the bed quickly and sat down next to a still crying Selina. Alfred stepped out to allow them some privacy.

"Selina, dearest, what's wrong?" Martha asked while stroking Selina's hair.

"I've been having nightmares of the car crash." Selina said in a small voice.

"Oh, Honey! Are you okay? Why didn't you come and find me or Thomas?"

"I didn't want to bother you."

"You will never bother us, Selina. Now, you have to remember that the dreams aren't real." Martha soothed.

Selina nodded and wiped her eyes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, dear. Why don't you get dressed? Bruce has been wondering where you are for a while now. I bet in the next five minutes he'll barge in here looking for you and drag you downstairs, dressed or not." Martha warned. Selina jumped out of bed and ran to the closet. "Selina, I will be in the garden if you need me, okay?"

"Okay!" Selina yelled from inside her walk in closet.

Selina got out a yellow summer dress and some white sandals. She put them on and brushed her teeth and hair. After getting ready for the day, Selina ran out her bedroom door and collided with Bruce. The two fell down to the ground with an 'oomph'.

"Bruce!" Selina called out in surprise. "Are you okay?"

Bruce sat up and rubbed his broken arm. "Yeah, I'm fine. What took you so long? It's 11:00!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry, overslept." Selina replied.

Bruce spotted the tear stains on her cheeks and grew worried. "Selina, were you crying?"

"Uhh…" Selina wracked her brain for an excuse. "On my way to the bathroom, I knocked my side on a chair and it really hurt. I guess I haven't healed yet."

Bruce nodded his head absently, he seemed distracted. "Come on!" He helped her up. "There's someone I want you to meet." Bruce dragged her down the stairs.

They entered the kitchen to see a girl around Selina's and Bruce's age sitting at the counter on a stool. She had long brown hair that was braided into two braids. She had light brown eyes that held softness in them. Bruce and Selina stopped in front of the girl.

"Selina, this is my friend Rachel." Bruce introduced. "Rachel, this is Selina."

"Hi." The two girls greeted at the same time.

"Bruce has told me a lot about you." Rachel said smiling as she saw a blush stain Bruce's cheeks.

"And Bruce has told me about you, too." Selina offered back as she recalled Bruce telling her about Rachel one night when they were eating dinner.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Bruce asked as silence came in between the three.

"Well," Selina started. "I haven't really had a real tour of the grounds yet. Could you two give me one?"

"Sure!" Rachel answered happily.

Selina, Bruce, and Rachel got up and left the kitchen. As they were walking toward the front door, Selina unconsciously took Bruce's hand into her own. They had been doing that ever since they met. It was like they had to know that the other was there physically. Bruce looked down at their joined hands and smiled.

Rachel looked at the pair curiously. Bruce never did that with her. She could not stop the slight jealous feeling in herself. She mercilessly ignored it.

The three exited the house and walked across the big drive way. Bruce and Rachel broke into a run, Bruce dragging a surprised Selina, once they got off the drive way. They ran until they saw tall hedges in front of them; they slowed, trying to stop panting.

"What's this?" Selina asked.

"This," Bruce stated, motioning to the hedges, "is a maze."

Rachel and Bruce smiled as they saw Selina openly gape the two close friends. "A maze?"

Bruce and Rachel nodded.

"Wow!" Selina exclaimed in amazement.

"Do you want to play a game?" Rachel asked.

"What is the game?"

"Well, it's sort of like tag, but it involves the maze." Rachel started. "Bruce will wait here and count to one hundred while you and I go into the maze. Bruce has to find us and tag us!"

"That sounds like fun!" Selina jumped up and down excitedly.

"Okay, let me count!" Bruce motioned for the two girls to go into the maze.

Selina and Rachel took off and entered the maze running. Bruce turned around and started counting to a hundred.

Selina ran as fast as she could through the maze. She and Rachel had gone their separate ways shortly after they entered the maze, Rachel advising her to go one way while she took another.

This game was exciting, a game of cat and mouse. Bruce and Rachel had the advantage because they knew the maze better than her. Adrenaline shot into her veins as she heard Bruce yell.

"Alright! Ready or not, here I come!" He yelled into the maze and ran in, careful of his broken arm.

He had one goal: find Selina.

She had been on his mind every minute of every day of the whole time she had been living with him. Whenever she looked at him and made eye contact with him, he blushed bright red. He should not be blushing! Selina was going to be his sister! But, for some reason, Bruce did not want that. He did not like her in a sister-brother relationship. No, dear Bruce had a crush on the girl.

Bruce slowed to a stop and listened for anyone running. He stood still and closed his eyes, only concentrating on sounds. Then, he heard it, the sound of someone trying to walk quietly through the maze. They were coming toward him. Perfect.

Bruce opened his eyes in time to see Selina come creeping around a corner looking behind her. This was too easy; he had to make it more fun.

He snuck up behind her and leaned in to whisper into her ear, "Hi, Selina."

Selina squealed and whipped around. Her wide eyes stared at Bruce in surprise. Then, she took off running again. Bruce waited a few seconds before giving chase. It was his favorite part. Mindful of his broken arm, he sprinted after Selina. She wove through the maze; she darted around corners glancing over her shoulder. Bruce was still behind her and he was gaining.

Selina screamed as she felt Bruce's good arm wrap around her waist and slow them down. She struggled a little bit before she crossed her arms and pouted. Bruce laughed.

"I win." He stated in an overly happy voice and Selina rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you won only because you know the maze better than me!" Selina retorted still pouting.

"Hey!" Another voice joined the scene.

Bruce and Selina turned to see Rachel running toward them smiling. As she reached them, she eyed Bruce's arm around Selina's waist warily. Bruce noticed her gaze and removed his arm from Selina.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Selina asked, oblivious to the tension building between Rachel and Bruce.

"Well, since I got you first, you're 'it.'" Bruce teased with a smile.

"Fine." Selina crossed her arms again but smiled anyways. She turned around and started counting as Bruce and Rachel took off into the maze again.

Bruce ran as fast as he could, he knew the perfect place to hide. He was stopped by Rachel calling his name.

"Bruce!" She called after him.

Bruce stopped and turned around to face his best friend.

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk? Selina won't find us for a while." Rachel asked and Bruce nodded.

"What's up between you and Selina?" Rachel certainly had a way to get right to the point.

"We are good friends. She did lose her parents and I want to be there for her." Bruce answered quickly, hoping to get out of this conversation.

"But you have different feelings for her don't you?" Rachel giggled as she saw Bruce blush. "Bruce, we are still best friends, right?" Rachel asked, becoming serious.

Bruce looked at her, surprised she would ask that. "Of course we are Rachel, you're my best friends and you always will be." Bruce gave Rachel a one arm hug. Rachel held him close.

They were drawn apart when they heard Selina yell, "Ready or not, here I come!"

The game was on.

That night, after Selina had gone to sleep, Bruce went in search of his father. He walked out of his bedroom thinking of the day that had just passed. He, Rachel, and Selina had played 'maze tag', as Selina had named it, for most of the afternoon. Selina had found Rachel twice and Bruce once while she was 'it'. Rachel had found Selina twice and could not find Bruce at all because he ran too fast. Bruce himself had tagged Selina twice and Rachel twice. Obviously, they were good at the game in their own way. Bruce was able to run the fastest, Rachel was the best at hiding, and Selina was good at both hiding and running.

After their game, they had gone inside to eat before Rachel had to leave. Then, the Wayne's and their newest member of the family sat in the TV room and watched the Disney film, Mulan. They had invited Alfred to come along but he had politely declined, saying he didn't want to intrude. During the movie, Selina and Martha happily sang along with the songs while Bruce and Thomas rolled their eyes playfully at them. After the movie finished, Thomas had carried a sleepy Selina up to her room as Martha walked him to his and said good night.

Now, Bruce had a really important matter to talk about with his father. He found Thomas sitting in the TV room, he was watching the news. He walked over and sat down next to his father. Thomas looked over at Bruce.

"Bruce, what are you doing out of bed?" He asked, paying attention to his son and not the TV.

"I don't want Selina to be my sister, Dad." Bruce said and looked at his alarmed father. "I like her in a different way."

Thomas, who had been alarmed seconds before, sighed in relief. "Well, how do you like her?"

Bruce looked at the floor and blushed, again. He had been doing that a lot lately.

Realization came over Thomas' face. "Oh, you like her in_ that_ way." He whispered and Bruce nodded his head.

"Is it wrong to like Selina since she is going to be my sister?" Bruce asked.

"Well, she's not your sister yet, and she won't be for a while longer since the adoption forms are taking a while." Thomas said thoughtfully. "I wouldn't worry about it, Bruce. It will probably fade in time."

"Thanks, Dad." Bruce thanked, grateful for the advice. He got up and hugged his father. "Good night, I love you."

"I love you too, Bruce, good night." Thomas bid his son good night. He watched Bruce leave the room with a smile. Bruce had never liked someone in that way before Selina.

As Bruce walked back to his room, he passed Selina's door. He was stopped when he heard a quiet whimper coming from her room. Bruce paused and listened and not twenty seconds later, another soft cry was heard. He wasted no time in opening the door, turning on a light, and hurrying over to the bed. Selina had kicked her blankets off herself and was now tossing and turning on the bed. Bruce quickly knelt down on the bed and shook Selina.

"Selina? Wake up?" Bruce whispered desperately as the girl started thrashing around. "Selina!" He raised his voice.

Selina sat up all of a sudden with a scream. Her eyes were wide and shiny with tears. She was breathing heavily.

"Selina?" Bruce tried to get her attention.

Selina looked at Bruce surprised; she expected she would be waking up alone. "Bruce?"

"Yeah, are you okay? What happened?" Bruce's mouth piled the questions one after another. "Why are you crying? What-"

"Bruce!" Selina spoke loudly, interrupting him. "I'm okay, it was just a nightmare."

Bruce opened his mouth to ask what the nightmare was about when Martha and Thomas appeared in the doorway with concerned expressions on their faces. They had been talking in the living room when they heard Bruce's and Selina's screams. At the sight of Selina's face, Martha quickly walked over to the bed and sat down on it. She started rubbing Selina's back soothingly.

"Selina, did you have another nightmare?" She asked. Selina nodded.

"Nightmare?" Thomas asked his brow furrowed as he walked over to the bed.

"She's been having nightmares about the car accident ever since she got here." Martha explained.

Bruce suddenly found himself angry. "Ever since she got here?" He cried out as he got off the bed and started pacing around the room. "Selina, why didn't you tell me?"

"Bruce!" Thomas stated warningly in a loud voice.

Bruce immediately stopped his shouting. His father hardly used that tone of voice with him and when he did, he meant business. The young Wayne followed his father's gaze and focused on Selina who was sobbing in Martha's arms. He quickly walked over to Selina and sat down next to her. He reached out to touch her shoulder but she drew back from him.

"Selina?" She gave no sign she heard him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled."

Selina looked up at Bruce with a tear stained face. "It's okay, Bruce." She offered him a small smile as she leaned over and hugged him.

Bruce sighed in relief as Selina hugged him tightly. He wrapped his unbroken arm around her should and hugged her back. Thomas and Martha smiled.

"Well, Bruce it's time for bed." Martha broke the hug with her voice.

"Can you stay here?" Selina whispered to Bruce.

"Can't I stay here, Mom?" Bruce asked as his protective side came out. He took Selina's hand into his own.

Thomas and Martha looked at each other and Thomas took over the situation.

"Okay, but just for tonight, alright?" He said to the two and winked at Bruce who glared at him. Thomas chuckled.

Bruce and Selina beamed and got under the blankets, each lying on their respective sides of the bed. Their hand connected them. Thomas and Martha each kissed Bruce and Selina on their foreheads and said goodnight.

With the two adults gone and the bedroom door opened slightly, Bruce and Selina laid facing each other.

"Do you want to play a game?" Selina whispered to Bruce.

"What game?" He whispered back.

"We each get to ask a question. Then you have to answer it truthfully."

"Okay, you first."

"Hmm, what's your favorite color?" Selina asked an easy question, deciding to start out small.

"Navy blue." Bruce answered after a moment of thinking. "What's yours?"

"Red." Selina whispered. "Your turn."

"What's your favorite animal?"

"A dog. What's your favorite?"

"A tiger." Bruce answered.

"What animal do you hate the most?" Selina asked.

"A bat."

"Mine's a shark."

The questions continued long into the night. Bruce and Selina learned a lot about each other, Selina even talked about her life before the car accident. They fell asleep when they could not keep their eyes open anymore. When they woke up, it was late in the morning and they were still holding hands.

"Good morning!" Alfred greeted cheerfully as he entered Selina's room carrying a tray with a big plate of waffles, drenched in syrup, and two big glasses of milk.

"Morning, Alfred." Brice and Selina chorused and sat up in bed as Alfred served them. The food was delicious.

"Hey, Alfred?" Bruce asked as the older man was getting ready to leave the room.

"Yes, Master Bruce?"

"Could you bake cookies with us today?" Bruce inquired. Selina looked at Bruce then toward Alfred in excitement.

Alfred smiled at Selina's eagerness. "Okay, Master Bruce. Just finish your breakfast and get dressed. I will be waiting in the kitchen."

Selina and Bruce gobbled the rest of their food and chugged their milk before getting ready. Bruce left Selina's bedroom as she rushed to get some shorts and a purple t-shirt on. She got ready in the bathroom.

Bruce raced down the hall and entered his bedroom. He tugged off his pajamas and got out a white t-shirt and some jeans. He quickly brushed his teeth and hair and was out the door heading down to the kitchen in less than five minutes.

Selina and Bruce met on the stairs and ran down together. When they entered the kitchen, they saw Alfred had an apron and a big, goofy chef's hat on. He had already gotten all of the ingredients out. Selina giggled when she saw Alfred and squealed in delight when he held out two smaller aprons to them. He also handed them two chef hats.

"Okay, are we ready to start baking?" Alfred asked in his English accent.

"Yes!" Bruce and Selina screamed and Alfred smiled.

"Alright then, you two get up on those chairs." Alfred motioned to the two chairs next to the counter. Bruce and Selina got up on the chairs and stood at the ready.

"Now, first we need to whip the butter." Alfred started instructing Bruce and Selina on what to do and how to do it. It was a slow process but they eventually got everything done and Alfred was putting batter on the cookie sheets. All three of them had flour on themselves. Bruce had the most because Selina took a hand full and threw it at him. It had hit him in the face. Bruce had quickly retaliated and dumped some on her head. Alfred put a stop to the flour fight but not before he had some thrown at him. He was very happy he chose to wear an apron.

At the moment, Bruce and Selina were sitting at the kitchen table while Alfred was at the stove. They were in a comfortable silence, that is, until Bruce broke it.

"Selina, what are we going to do about your nightmares?" He asked. Alfred, who must not have heard or pretended he didn't, kept working while humming a pleasant tune. Selina tensed, clearly uncomfortable with the subject.

"I don't know." She replied. "Don't worry Bruce, I'll be fine."

"Do you promise that if you have another nightmare, you'll come and find me or my parents?" Bruce questioned. Although he would have like Selina to find his parents, he would prefer that she find him instead.

"Okay, I promise." Selina replied.

"Who wants cookies and a fresh glass of milk?" Alfred asked, turning around with a big plate of warm cookies.

"I do!" Bruce and Selina yelled as their mouths started watering.

The three of them sat at the kitchen table, eating cookies, talking, and laughing until Martha and Thomas came home and joined them. The cookies were gone and all five people were stuffed by 9:00 that night, unfortunately no dinner was served because of the sweet snack. Thomas announced it was time for bed. Although Bruce and Selina protested, they were already falling asleep at the table. Thomas and Martha walked Bruce and Selina to their rooms after saying goodnight to each other.

A while later, Selina snuggled deeper under her blankets, unable to fall asleep. She had been tossing and turning for hours now. The fear of her nightmares had grown to the point where Selina was now afraid to fall asleep.

The night when Bruce slept in the same bed as her was the best night's sleep she had gotten during her whole time at the manor. Now, she wished Bruce was here with her. She was so tired. Maybe if she closed her eyes for just a minute. Selina immediately fell into her nightmares.

She felt like she was on fire. Her eyes snapped open and she saw her surroundings. All around her were flames. Her lungs filled with smoke again and she struggled to breathe properly. Her mother's and father's screams of pain and sadness seemed to come from every direction.

"Selina!" She heard her mother scream. "Save us!"

"Where are you?" Selina yelled back as she ran through the field of fire.

"Help us, Selina!" Selina's father cried.

Selina stopped running as she saw two bodies floating above her. It was he mother and father. Their faces were contorted into expressions an immense pain and terror as they screamed. Selina shrieked in fright as she saw her parents' skin burn and split open. Their blood pooled beneath them. She fell to her knees, her hand over her mouth. Slowly the painful screams of her parents died down and all that was left was Selina, curled in a small ball sobbing.

Slowly, the flames diminished and the ground fell away, leaving Selina falling through darkness.

"Why didn't you help us, Selina?" Her mother cried.

"I couldn't." Selina answered.

"You could have!" Her father yelled.

"You didn't try hard enough!" Her mother screamed.

"You failed! You're a failure!" Her father insulted.

Selina's tears increased and she fell faster.

Selina sat up in bed with a scream. She was sweating and shaking. She felt wetness on her face; she brought up her hand and wiped the wetness away. Selina was not surprised she was crying again. A sob escaped her lips and Selina leapt up and ran from her bedroom.

Bruce woke up from his dreamless sleep to pounding on his bedroom door. He got out of bed and jogged to his door mumbling under his breath. He opened the door only to get a body colliding with his. Bruce regained his balance quickly and looked down at Selina's head.

"Selina?" Bruce whispered.

"I had another nightmare." Was all Selina said and Bruce understood.

He pushed the door shut and walked Selina over to his bed and sat down.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Selina shook her head. "I'll tell you some other time"

"How bad was your nightmare this time?" Bruce asked, wondering if she reacted this badly with every one of them.

"It was the worst yet."

They both sat on Bruce's bed, hugging each other until Selina calmed down. "Can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course." Bruce smiled.

They got under the covers on their respective sides of Bruce's bed holding hands. Even though life was difficult for Selina, Bruce knew it will get better. She had him at her side!

But, he didn't know how wrong he was.

-End Chapter-

I hope you liked it!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Until Next Time,

Hope's Survival

Cheers!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait but here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman, its characters, or the lines I have and will barrow from the movie.

(Figured I better start on disclaimers since this story is getting closer to where the movie takes place.)

REVISED: 8/27/2012

Caught in the Middle:

Chapter Three

-One month later-

"Bruce!" Selina yelled as she saw her soon to be brother step out of the car.

Bruce looked up and smiled. He ran forward and wrapped both of his arms around her. He had just come back from the hospital where Thomas had taken off his cast.

Selina, on the other hand, was having the first full, two arm hug from Bruce. For the past month and one week she had spent with Bruce, he could only give one armed hugs because of his broken arm. Now he could hug her properly.

Selina drew back from him and picked up his arm, examining it closely.

"Selina? What are doing?" Bruce laughed.

"I just want to see if your arm looks the same." Selina replied concentrating on Bruce's arm. She took hold of his other arm and held it up to the arm she was already looking at. "They look alright, but the arm that was broken is a little thinner."

"Well, yeah, because I haven't used it in over a month!" Bruce stated and grabbed Selina's hand. "Come on! I want to show you something."

Selina let herself be led away from the mansion.

Bruce dragged Selina past the maze where they had played in with Rachel a lot in the past month. Rachel had come over often and she and Selina had gotten close. The three always played maze tag. Usually, Rachel and Selina would team up against Bruce. Still, the bond between Bruce and Selina remained the strongest out of the group.

They were inseparable. Ever since the night where Bruce had calmed Selina down after her nightmare, they had been sleeping in the same bed. They found out after Selina ran into his room about seven nights straight that Selina could only sleep soundly when she knew Bruce was nearby. Soon, She just went straight to his room after Thomas or Martha said goodnight. Although Thomas and Martha were opposed to letting Selina sleep in the same bed with Bruce, they finally agreed after they saw how happy Selina was.

They were now walking down a dirt path in a field. The mansion could no longer be seen, for they had rounded a bend of trees. They were still holding hands. The wind rolled over the field making the long grass sway.

"Just a little further," Bruce stated as he and Selina went around another bend in the path. A hill blocked their view of the rest of the field. They went around the hill and Selina gasped.

In the middle of the large field was a big, old oak tree. Around the tree was the long grass but with yellow flowers here and there.

Bruce led Selina over to the big tree and sat down under it.

"I always come here when I wanted to get away from the mansion." Bruce explained. "You're the first person for me to bring here."

"It's beautiful!" Selina exclaimed as she sat down next to him.

"Mom and Dad said that we're all going to an opera tomorrow." Bruce said after a moment of companionable silence.

"What's it about?"

"I don't know. I don't want to go."

"Me neither, I don't like plays or operas. They remind me too much of my parents." Selina confessed as she played with a blade of grass.

Bruce looked at her; he could tell that her parents were still a sensitive subject. Selina's eyes were shiny, he noted.

"Hey." Bruce started, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay." Selina looked at him and smiled a sad smile.

The moment was broken when Selina felt a rain drop hit her head. Both looked up to see the sky in overcast. The low roll of thunder was heard and lightning struck in the distance.

Selina jumped up and started dragging Bruce behind her.

"What the—Selina, what are you doing?" Bruce asked, bewildered.

"Don't you know what happens if you are in a field, under a tree, in a thunder storm?" Selina asked still dragging him.

He shook his head and she rolled her eyes.

"Haven't you been paying attention in school?"

"Nope." Bruce said happily.

Selina growled in frustration. "You might get struck by lightning!" She yelled as more rain started falling from the sky.

Bruce paused then looked at her with a smile. "Race you back to the mansion!" With that, he took off running, Selina hot on his heels.

"That's not fair, you had a head start!" Selina screamed over the loud thunder.

As they ran up the muddy path, a downpour started. Within minutes, Bruce and Selina were slipping on the path and were soaked to the bone. As the mansion came into view, Selina and Bruce were head to head. Both were sprinting as fast as they could. They both reached the front steps at the same time. It was a draw. Bruce and Selina stood there, panting and grinning at each other. Suddenly the front door opened.

"For a second, I thought Miss Selina was going to beat you, Master Bruce." Alfred stood there smiling.

"Hey, Alfred." The two chorused.

Alfred held out two towels which Bruce and Selina accepted gratefully. "Now, why don't you give me your shoes and go take showers to warm up. I'll have some warm apple cider for you after."

Bruce and Selina handed Alfred their muddy shoes and walked up the stairs to their bathrooms for warm showers.

After, Bruce, Selina, and Alfred were sitting at the kitchen table talking. This had become a regular thing the three of them had done for the past month. Every day, in the late afternoon, the trio would sit and wait for Martha and Thomas came home.

At 6:00, Martha and Thomas walked into the kitchen and joined the three and had dinner. They had insisted that Alfred ate with them even though he kept saying he did not want to be a bother. He had relented after Selina gave her puppy dog eyes to him.

"So what did you two do today?" Martha asked Bruce and Selina before she took another bite of roast beef.

Bruce and Selina looked at each other and smiled. "We went for a walk." Bruce answered; both Selina and Bruce decided to keep their little place a secret.

"Did you get caught in the rain? Your hair is wet." Thomas observed Selina's hair as it was still wet because it was longer than Bruce's shorter, dry hair.

"Yeah, we got all soaked. But Bruce and I raced back here and we tied!" Selina announced beaming.

"You better watch out Bruce, one day Selina might beat you!" Alfred warned smiling.

All of them laughed.

"Now, tomorrow we are going to an opera." Thomas proclaimed. Bruce and Selina groaned.

"Do we have to?" Bruce whined.

"Yes, you do." Martha replied.

"What's the opera a-ah-achoo!" Selina sneezed covering her mouth with her hand.

"Selina, are you feeling alright?" Thomas asked concerned.

"Yeah. I guess I stayed out in the rain t-too-Achoo!" Selina sneezed again.

"If you're sick tomorrow, then you're not going to the opera." Thomas informed. "Now, why don't you go to bed, you're looking pale."

Selina only nodded and got down from her chair. She gave Bruce a quick hug and left the room.

"I'll go make sure she gets into bed." Martha got up from her chair and followed Selina.

"I'll start cleaning up." Alfred also got up and started clearing the dishes.

"Thank you, Alfred." Thomas turned to Bruce. "Want to watch a movie before you go to bed?"

Bruce nodded eagerly and ran to the TV room. He got out Toy Story and put it into the DVD player. They both settled on the couch and watched the movie together. Martha joined them a couple minutes into the movie saying that Selina was asleep.

After the movie, Bruce said good night to his parents and went up to his room. He was not surprised when he saw Selina curled up in his bed. He quickly changed and brushed his teeth. He crawled into bed and rolled over to face Selina. She was asleep; her face was relaxed with a small smile on it. Bruce gazed at her, unable to look away. Thomas said Bruce's feelings for Selina would fade but they did anything but that. He cared for Selina deeply. Bruce did not know what to do. She was going to be his sister!

Bruce sighed and decided to not think about his problem anymore that night. He took hold of Selina's hand and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

He woke up to the sound of coughing. He noticed Selina's hand was not in his anymore and opened his eyes. Selina was sitting up, leaning on pillows with Thomas sitting beside her. He was feeling her neck, seeing if her glands were swollen.

"Well, Selina, you're not going to the opera today." Thomas informed and Selina coughed again.

"Wuz goin on?" Bruce slurred, still drowsy from sleep.

"Selina is sick so she won't be going to the opera today." Martha said from behind Thomas.

"Fantastic." Bruce replied sarcastically before sitting up.

"She'll still be here when you get back, Master Bruce." Alfred chuckled as he handed a glass of water to Selina.

"Thank you, Alfred." She murmured.

"Selina, it's time to go to your room to rest." Thomas said after she finished her water. He leaned down scooped Selina up into his arms. She wrapped an arm around his neck and waved to Bruce sleepily. Thomas walked out of the room.

Bruce waved at Selina and got out of bed.

"Master Bruce, I have gotten your suit dry cleaned and had it put on your chair over there." Alfred gestured to a chair not far from Bruce's bed.

"Thanks, Alfred."

"Get dressed, Bruce, when you're done, come see me and I will tie your bow-tie." Martha got up from her seat on the bed, kissed him on the forehead, and left to go get dressed.

Bruce got out of bed and walked over to where his clothes laid. "Alfred?"

"Yes, Master Bruce?"

"Could you get some chicken noodle soup for Selina and say it's from me sometime today?"

"Of course. I'm sure she will be delighted." Alfred smiled. He had been watching Bruce and Selina together for a while and he saw how Bruce looked at her, with love and affection. Alfred had also noticed the way Selina had started looking at Bruce not too long ago. The looks held the same emotions. In a way, it was too bad that they were going to be siblings in a week.

Alfred left Bruce's bedroom after he wished him fun at the opera while Bruce started getting dressed. After, he had Martha tie his tie and then he headed off to Selina's bedroom to say good-bye.

Bruce knocked on the closed door and opened it when he heard the quiet 'come in'. He walked in to see Selina lying down on her pillows with sleepy eyes staring at him.

"Hey." He greeted and he sat down beside her.

"Hi." Selina replied, "I thought you left for the opera already."

"No, we're leaving in a couple minutes. I just wanted to say good-bye before I go."

"That's nice of you, Bruce." Selina laughed as she saw Bruce blush.

"Bruce?" Thomas called from somewhere down the hall.

"In Selina's room, Dad." Bruce answered.

Thomas and Martha appeared in the doorway all dressed up. Thomas was wearing a suit much like Bruce's and Martha was wearing a black satin dress with chiffon sleeves.

"It's time to go."

"Okay." Bruce turned back to Selina. "I'll see you later." He said quietly.

"Bye, Bruce." Selina replied.

Bruce hesitated before kissing her on the cheek. Selina went wide eyed as Bruce scampered over toward his parents with his head down, trying to hide his blush. Thomas and Martha tried to keep their laughter inside but a couple chuckles escaped.

"Alright, let's go." Thomas said once things calmed down. "See you later, kiddo."

"Bye, honey." Martha also said good-bye to Selina.

"Bye Martha, bye, Thomas." Selina blew each of them a kiss.

As the three of them left, Selina closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

-Hours Later-

Selina woke up when she heard something being set down on her bed side table. She opened her eyes and saw Alfred setting a tray down with a bowl of soup on it.

"Good afternoon, Miss Selina. How did you sleep?" Alfred greeted.

"I slept very nicely, thank you." Selina sat up. "How long did I sleep?"

"A couple of hours. It's around four in the afternoon. Everyone is going to be home within the next half hour."

"Okay, what do you have there?" Selina asked, pointing at the tray of food.

"It's some homemade chicken noodle soup and some crackers. I also have a glass of ginger ale. They are from Bruce."

Selina smiled, happy that Bruce thought about her. "Sounds good."

Alfred nodded and moved the tray so that it was lying on her lap. From somewhere else in the house, the phone rang. Alfred left to answer it saying he would be right back. Selina could hear one side of the conversation and from what she heard, the person on the phone had bad news.

"Wayne residence." Alfred greeted.

Someone spoke on the other end of the line.

"Officer Gordon, what may I help you with?"

Gordon spoke again.

"W-what?" Alfred sounded shocked and Selina strained her ears to hear what Gordon was saying.

"I'll be down there at the station right away. Yes, Selina will come too."

Selina heard Alfred hang up the phone. He returned to her bedroom looking ashen.

"Miss Selina, we have to go down to the police station and get Bruce."

"What happened?" She regretted asking.

Alfred looked like he was struggling with his emotions. His eyes were shiny with tears and he was breathing deeply as if trying to keep calm.

"Master and Mrs. Wayne have been shot in an alley when they left the opera. Bruce witnessed it. They…they didn't make it" Alfred told Selina quietly as he got out some clothes for her.

Selina gasped, her eyes filling with tears. It felt like she had gotten punched in the stomach. First her parents died and now the closest people who were going to be her parents were dead. She did not let the tears fall. She would remain strong for now.

She got dressed in a hurry and ran downstairs through the front door. Alfred was already waiting with the holding the back door open for her. He motioned Selina to get in but she shook her head. Selina walked to the front passenger side door and opened it and got in.

The car ride to the GCPD was silent. Both Selina and Alfred stared straight ahead as Alfred drove quickly. Alfred's face held no emotion except for the tears in his eyes. Selina also had tears in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Every few minutes, she would take a strangled breath, close to letting out the cries of pain and loss.

Alfred pulled up the Mercedes in front of a big, brick building that was the GCPD. They quickly got out of the car and ran up the stairs to the front entrance. Selina entered through the doors and hurried to the front desk where a man who looked like he had not slept in days was sitting.

"What can I help you with?" He asked tiredly as Alfred and Selina reached the desk.

"We need to see Officer Gordon." Alfred answered hurriedly.

"Please wait a minute please."

The man picked up the phone that was next to him and pressed a couple buttons.

"Gordon, there are two people here to see you." He hung up the phone, not waiting for a response.

"He's coming." The man mumbled.

Selina sighed impatiently. Bruce needed her now.

"Ms. Roth, Mr. Pennyworth." A voice greeted.

Selina looked to her right and saw the officer who interviewed her at the hospital walking over

"Where is Bruce?" Selina asked as soon as Gordon had reached them.

"Follow me." Gordon motioned with his hand as he turned around and walked back from where he came. Selina and Alfred obeyed.

They passed through two doors and went down a hallway. On either side of them were more doors that led to offices for the other officers and detectives. They passed through another set before they saw Bruce sitting on a chair in another room. Alfred and Selina hurried over to where Gordon held the door open.

"Bruce!" Selina cried as soon as the door opened.

Bruce's head snapped up from staring at his shoes and got up and ran toward Selina. They embraced each other, looking for comfort. Alfred and Gordon stood off to the side.

Selina drew back from Bruce and got a look at his face. There were tear stains on his face and his eyes were red. "You're not hurt are you?" She asked.

Bruce shook his head, unable to find his voice just yet. He looked past Selina and saw Alfred. He gave another quick hug to her before moving around Selina. He hurried over to Alfred and hugged him around his waist. Alfred brought his arms up and hugged Bruce back. Selina gave a bitter smile at the scene in front of her while rubbing her eyes.

As Bruce and Alfred separated, Gordon stepped forward. "Mr. Pennyworth, I have to do a little more paperwork on this case before I can allow you to take Mr. Wayne home."

Alfred nodded and Gordon left the room. Selina walked over, took Bruce's hand, and held it tightly. Bruce gave no indication that she was there or if he was aware of his hand in hers. He just stared ahead. Selina and Alfred looked at each other worriedly.

Gordon returned ten minutes later with a few papers for Alfred to sign. Selina and Bruce were sitting in chairs off to the side still holding hands. There was no talking while Gordon was away. They just sat there. Before the three of them knew it, the group was walking to the car that was still sitting outside the building. The paparazzi swarmed them, their cameras flashing. Luckily police officers had created a narrow column through the crowd.

The ride back to the manor was silent. Everyone kept to themselves, afraid to beak the quiet that surrounded them.

As they entered the manor, it felt empty. The two absent people made everything seem abandoned and cold.

Bruce let go of Selina's hand and turned toward her and Alfred. "I'm going to bed." Those were the first words he had spoken since Alfred and Selina arrived at the police station.

Bruce turned and walked up the stairs to his room. Selina went to follow but Alfred put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"Let him be alone for a bit." Alfred did not look at her but he looked where Bruce had disappeared to. "How about some hot coco?"

She nodded and followed Alfred to the kitchen.

"Alfred?" Selina asked as soon as she and he were sitting with their hot drinks.

"Yes, Miss Selina?"

"What's going to happen now?"

"Since you and Master Bruce don't have any relatives, I'll be your guardian." He paused to take and sip of his hot chocolate. "And I imagine he wouldn't want to leave the house you grew up in." He added thinking of Bruce.

Selina nodded.

The two finished their drinks in silence. Both were lost in their own thoughts. When Selina finished her drink, she stood up and bid Alfred goodnight. She rushed up stairs to her room and changed into her pajamas. Then, she walked to Bruce's room. She knocked timidly on the door. There was no answer.

Was Bruce asleep?

Selina opened the door quietly. She walked into the dark room and saw a large chair sitting in front of one of the windows. She closed the door and walked over to the chair.

"Bruce?" She whispered.

Selina walked around the large, cushiony chair and saw Bruce looking out of the window. Rain drops hit the glass. Bruce showed no sign that he heard her or if he knew of her presence.

"Bruce?" She tried again.

"It was my fault." He did not look at her, he just kept staring straight ahead.

"No."

"My parents are dead." Bruce sniffed. "It was all my fault."

"Bruce, it wasn't your fault." Selina knelt down in front of him.

"I made them leave. I was a coward and I made them leave. It's all my fault."

"Bruce, it's not your fault."

"Yes, it was!" Bruce snarled, finally looking at Selina.

"No, it wasn't!" Selina replied back. "It was not and never will be your fault, Bruce."

Tears leaked out of Bruce's eyes. All of the bottled up emotions started pouring out. He joined Selina on the floor and hugged her tightly. Sobs wracked his body. Selina returned the embrace equally as tight. She finally let the tears fall. They knelt facing each other, letting out their pain and sorrow. Bruce and Selina did not know how long they hugged for but eventually their cries died down and they relaxed their arms.

Bruce sat back and wiped his eyes and sniffed his nose.

"Thank you." He croaked.

"You're welcome. We both needed it." Selina replied giving a small, sad smile.

"I'm so tired now." Bruce remarked.

"Let's go to sleep then." Selina got up and held her hand out to Bruce. He accepted it and she hoisted him off the ground.

Selina got into bed as Bruce changed into his pajamas in the bathroom. He climbed into bed next to her and took her hand like he always does.

"Good night, Selina." He whispered.

"Night, Bruce."

Bruce fell asleep quickly because he was physically and emotionally exhausted. On the other hand, Selina could not. She looked at the boy she was facing. He looked so peaceful when he slept with is face relaxed. Selina cared for Bruce a lot. She had noticed these feelings not too long ago when they were raiding the pantry for the condensed milk with Rachel. She had fallen off the chair she was using to reach the milk and Bruce had caught her. She felt safe in his arms and when they held hands where ever they went. Bruce was very protective over her, Selina knew that. She did not mind it at all.

Selina slowly fell asleep while thinking of Bruce.

The next two days were quiet and sad. Dinners were no longer loud and joyful. Bruce usually spent time in his room and he kept to himself.

Three days after the death of Thomas and Martha, there was the funeral. It was a teary event with Bruce and Selina crying silently. After, Selina was taking a bath while Bruce went to his room again. He was staring out the window when Alfred came in.

"I thought I might prepare yours and Selina's supper." He stated.

Bruce did not say anything.

"Very well." Alfred turned to leave.

"Alfred." Bruce called as Alfred almost left the room.

"Yes, Master Bruce?"

"Was it my fault?" Bruce asked despite the fact that Selina said it was not.

"Oh no, it was not your fault. It was him and him alone." Alfred reassured.

Bruce stepped forward and hugged Alfred around the waist. "I miss them, Alfred, I miss them so much!" He cried.

"So do I, Master Bruce, so do I." Alfred returned the hug.

"Hey!" Someone yelled from down the hallway. "Where is everyone?" It was Selina.

"We are over here!" Alfred called back while Bruce rubbed his eyes.

"Are we ready for dinner yet?" Selina appeared in the door way.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Bruce exclaimed.

"Alright let's go get dinner." Alfred pushed Selina and Bruce in the direction of the kitchen.

Things would get better, both Selina and Bruce knew that. But life would never be the same.

-End Chapter-

There! I hoped you liked it!

Next chapter will be the time change so Selina and Bruce will be adults.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Until Next Time,

Hope's Survival

Cheers!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, I hope you liked the last chapter.

Now this chapter has the time change in it so here are the ages of Bruce and Selina:

Selina: 28

Bruce: 29

Caught in the Middle:

Chapter 4

"Excuse me!" A woman yelled to a group of people on the crowded sidewalk. They immediately moved aside to let her through. Her high heels clicked on the ground as she strode to her office. She was wearing a white blouse and a black skirt that went down to her knees. Her bag was slung over her shoulder. Blue-gray eyes watched for more people that would be in her way. Her long brown hair grew to her middle of her shoulders, it was parted to the side of her head and her bangs were pushed to the side. They fell into her eyes and she brushed them out of the way of her vision in annoyance.

The woman checked her watch and her eyes widened when she saw the time. She was going to be late to work, again. Her boss will not be happy. She quickened her pace and entered the Gotham Daily offices fifteen minutes late. She tried to sneak into her office but it was no use, her boss was waiting for her.

"Roth!" Her boss, Bill Murphy, yelled from behind her and she jumped. "You're late! Selina, what has gotten you late today?" He asked tiredly. He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his stubby fingers. His round face looked stressed and he had five o'clock shadow. His cigar hung from his mouth as smoke barely drifted from it as it threatened to go out.

Selina turned around. "Well, I crossed paths with a black cat and had to take an alternate route." She supplied and winced when her boss glowered at her.

"Don't be late again!" He ordered and walked back into his office.

Selina sighed. Being the head crime journalist for the Gotham Daily was not easy. And it was sometimes dangerous writing storing about crimes and criminals who might try to kill you for knowing too much information about them. She also worked part time for the GCPD as an undercover detective, going out on the streets at night, asking dangerous people questions. But it paid well and she enjoyed it.

Selina had moved out of Wayne Manor had had a nice apartment in the city. She did not want to go but her old home had too many painful memories. Too many of Bruce. He had disappeared almost seven years ago.

She walked into her office and sat down at her desk, getting lost in her memories of the day Bruce disappeared.

_Selina glared at the person next to her in the car as it drove up to Wayne Manor. "I don't get why you're so angry!" She exclaimed._

_"You're going to be with another man, how could I not be angry! And not just any man, its Wayne!" Jason, Selina's boyfriend, yelled._

_"What the hell is your problem?" Selina asked bewildered as Jason stopped in front of her childhood home. "You have no right to be angry! He's just a friend!" She said more to herself than to Jason. "And you don't own me!" Selina got out of the car and slammed the door shut._

_She turned around as another door slammed shut. Jason was walking over to her; his face was contorted in anger. Selina stood her ground._

_"Get in the car." Jason ground out._

_"No." She replied. "You can't order me around, Jason."_

_"Yes, I can. I'm your boyfriend and you do as I tell you!" Jason took a threatening step forward and Selina resisted the urge to take a step back. Jason's hand went out and grabbed Selina's arm. He started dragging her back to the car. She resisted, digging her heels into the ground._

_"Jason, stop!" She pleaded as she started to get afraid._

_"Shut up!" Jason turned and slapped Selina across the face which sent her crumbling to the ground._

_Selina looked up, shocked, and brought her hand up to her red cheek. Jason had never hit her before. To her horror, he was advancing again._

_But, before Jason could hurt her anymore, two strong arms grabbed her and pulled her up. They pushed her behind their body. Selina looked up to see Bruce in front of her._

_"What the hell are you doing?" Bruce yelled. He had a look of pure rage on his face._

_"Taking Selina back with me." Jason responded just as loud._

_"Who are you?" Bruce growled. His hold on Selina tightened as she grabbed the back of his jacket._

_"Her boyfriend."_

_Bruce paused; a look of disbelief crossed his face before it held no emotion except for the fire in his eyes. "Get out of here."_

_Jason just crossed his arms._

_"Now, before I call the police!" Bruce bellowed, startling both Selina and Jason._

_Jason slowly turned around and walked back to the car. He drove away._

_Bruce waited until Jason's car disappeared before he turned to face Selina. He looked down at her, she refused to meet his eyes._

_"Selina, are you alright?" He asked._

_"Yeah."_

_Bruce turned her head with his hand on her chin so that he could look at her red cheek. He scowled. Then Bruce noticed her eyes were filled with tears. "Selina, it's okay."_

_She nodded her head._

_"Selina!" A voice called from behind her._

_Selina turned around to see Rachel running toward her. When she got to the two she hugged Selina tightly._

_"That was so scary!" Selina remarked as she and Rachel broke apart and gave a fake laugh._

_"Yeah, we saw through the kitchen window. Bruce freaked when he saw what that guy did to you." Rachel glanced at Bruce._

_"You freaked, too." He mumbled. He turned to Selina. "Since when do you have a boyfriend?"_

_"O-oh." Selina stuttered. "Um, for a week and a half, I think. We met when we did a project together at the college."_

_"He shouldn't treat you like that."_

_"There's no way I'm going to see him anymore." She responded._

_"You're welcome to stay here for a while." Bruce offered._

_"Well, yeah, Bruce, I live here. It's my house too you know." Selina laughed and Bruce rubbed the back of his head sheepishly._

_"Come on, it's time to get ready for the trial." Rachel informed Bruce and Selina. Both of their faces immediately darkened and they glared at the ground. It was the day of Chill's hearing._

_All three friends piled into Rachel's car and they drove off to the city._

_The atmosphere in the car was silent and tense. Bruce and Selina didn't say a word to anyone. Rachel didn't bother to make conversation either. This day was not going to be a fun one._

Selina was brought back to reality when someone knocked on her office door.

"Come in." She called.

Her boss stuck his head in. "Roth, I want that new story on Falcone by the end of this week."

"Okay. I'll have it done by Friday morning."

Mr. Murphy nodded his head and left.

Falcone, a name that brought back more bad memories. It happened right after the trial.

_Selina pulled Bruce out of the court room. Judge Faden had just asked if she or Bruce had anything to say to Chill. Bruce was shaking so hard with anger that Selina had to drag him from the trial. Now, they were walking down the hall toward the exit. He was squeezing her hand so hard she thought it was going to fall off. She stopped and turned around. Bruce looked down into her eyes and Selina could see the inner turmoil, the anger, the guilt, the hatred, and the sadness._

_"Bruce." Selina started. "Calm down, you're squeezing the life out of my hand."_

_Bruce quickly looked down to see his hand holding Selina's tightly. "Sorry." Bruce murmured. "I'm just really angry."_

_"It's okay. How can you not be angry, I was too."_

_They were interrupted when reporters rushed forward to the courtroom door where Chill and some police officers were coming out._

_"Bruce! Selina!" Rachel, who had also emerged from the courtroom, called. "I was worried you left."_

_"Why would we leave?" Selina asked. "You're our ride home."_

_"And I'm just your ride home?" Rachel asked pretending to be insulted._

_"You're my friend too, Rachel! Don't worry!" Selina laughed._

_"I'm going to the bathroom." Bruce cut in. He left before Rachel or Selina could say anything._

_"That was…" Selina tried to find the right word._

_"Strange?" Rachel finished eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Well, he's not himself today."_

_"None of us are."_

_"Yeah. Do you want to go some-"Rachel was cut off when a loud gunshot was heard in the building._

_Both Rachel and Selina whipped around to see Chill falling to the floor and a blonde woman being hand cuffed by the police. Then, Selina noted that Bruce was in front of Chill about twenty feet away from him. The bathrooms were the other way. What was Bruce doing?_

_Both women hurried over to Bruce who was frozen. Rachel put a hand on his arm._

_"Come on, Bruce. We don't need to see this."_

_"I do." Bruce murmured eyes on Chill who was on the floor._

_Rachel and Selina looked at each other concerned._

_When everything started to calm down, meaning Chill's body was going into the ambulance; the three left the courthouse and got into Rachel's car. Rachel was driving, Bruce was sitting in the passenger seat, and Selina was lounging in the back seat._

_Bruce sat there, staring forward. He was stunned, he couldn't believe chill had gotten killed._

_Rachel broke the silence._

_"The DA couldn't understand why Judge Faden insisted on making the hearing public." She couldn't believe what had just happened either. "Falcone paid him off to get Chill out in the open."_

_"Well maybe I should be thanking him." Bruce said emotionlessly. Selina, who had been lying down with one of her arms over her eyes, looked up. _'Bruce didn't mean that, did he?'

_"You don't mean that." Rachel voiced Selina thoughts._

_"What if I do, Rachel? My parents deserved justice."_

_"You're not talking about justice, you're talking about revenge."_

_"Sometimes they're the same." Bruce glanced at Rachel._

_"No they're never the same, Bruce." Rachel explained. "Justice is about harmony. Revenge is about you making yourself feel better; which is why we have an impartial system."_

_"Oh, your system is broken." Bruce said in a depressed voice._

_Rachel had had enough. She jerked the steering wheel to the left and turned to go down a ramp. Selina's body weight was thrown so that it squished her head in between the rest of her body and the car door._

_"Ow! Rachel!" She complained._

_"Sorry, Selina." Rachel turned back to Bruce. "You care about justice? Look beyond your own pain, Bruce. This city is rotting! They talk about the depression as if its history and it's not! Things are worse than ever down here. Falcone floods our streets with crime and drugs, preying on the desperate; creating new Joe Chills every day. Now, Falcone might not have killed your parents, Bruce, but he's destroying everything that they stood for." She pulled her car up in front of a private, high end restaurant. "You want to thank him for that, here you go." Rachel motioned to the building._

_Selina was confused. Why was Rachel doing this? Bruce just needs to be by himself right now._

_"We all know where to find him." She continued. "As long as he keeps the bad people rich and the good people scared now one will touch him. Good people like your parents who will stand against injustice are gone. What chance does Gotham have when the good people do nothing?"_

_"I'm not one of your good people, Rachel." Bruce started. Selina started to sit up, alarmed at what Bruce said._

_"What do you mean, Bruce?" Selina asked._

_"All these years I wanted to kill him, and now I can't." Bruce pulled a gun out of his pocket._

'No.'_ Selina thought. _'Bruce wasn't going to become a person like Chill!'

_Rachel looked from the gun to Bruce. Bruce stared back. Then, to Selina's horror, Rachel brought up her hand and slapped Bruce on the cheek. Selina looked at Rachel, shocked. Then she slapped Bruce again._

_"Rachel!" Selina exclaimed._

_Rachel ignored her. "Your father would be ashamed of you."_

_"Rachel! How can you say that?" Selina yelled._

_"How could he bring a gun to court to kill a man?" Rachel argued back._

_"That's no reason to hit him!"_

_Rachel's response was cut off when Bruce got out of the car._

_"Bruce?" Selina called, getting out of the car to follow him._

_Bruce walked around the car to meet Selina._

_"Selina, get back in the car. I'll be back later."_

_"Where are you going?" She asked._

_"I have some business to take care of." Bruce answered looking at the private club._

_Selina followed his gaze and blanched. "No, you're not going in there!" Selina told Bruce._

_"I have to, Selina."_

_"I'm not letting you!" Selina yelled._

_"Get in the car, please."_

_"No!"_

_"God damn it, Selina, get in the car!" Bruce yelled, finally losing his patience._

_Selina flinched at the tone of his voice. "Fine, but don't blame me if you get hurt because I warned you." She turned around and got into the car. She chose to sit in back than the front to not talk with Rachel._

_As Rachel drove away, Selina looked back to see Bruce throwing the gun into the river. She was afraid, afraid that Bruce wouldn't return tonight; afraid that either Falcone's thugs or Falcone himself might hurt Bruce._

'He better come home.' _She thought as Rachel turned the corner and Bruce disappeared from sight._

_The ride home was silent, neither Rachel nor Selina talked to each other. Rachel didn't talk because she was so angry and Selina didn't talk because she was both angry and worried. She was mad at Rachel for hitting Bruce, twice. She was worried because Bruce was going to talk to Falcone. Falcone was one of the most dangerous men in Gotham. Everyone feared him._

_Before Selina knew it, Rachel had pulled in front of Wayne Manor._

_"I'll call you tomorrow, Rachel." Selina told Rachel._

_"Okay, bye Selina." Rachel said softly._

_"Bye." Selina shut the car door and walked up the front steps to the front door and entered her home. Alfred was waiting for her._

_"Hello, Miss Selina." Alfred greeted._

_"Hey, Alfred." Selina handed her coat to Alfred to be hung up._

_"Where's Bruce?"_

_What was she supposed to say? 'He went to talk with Falcone. Don't worry; he'll probably come home after receiving a couple punches and kicks. Oh! Did I mention he brought a gun to the trial to kill Chill?' No, that wouldn't be a good thing to say._

_"Oh, he needed to be alone so he went somewhere. Probably to a bar." She lied easily._

_Alfred seemed to accept the lie. "Well, I hope he comes home soon." He paused. "How did the hearing go?"_

_"Um, it went okay; that is, until Chill was shot in the chest by some lady Falcone hired."_

_Alfred looked shocked. "You're joking."_

_"No, everyone was shocked. Bruce couldn't believe it."_

_"I bet. Now, would you like anything to eat?"_

_"No thank you, Alfred, I think I might take a nap."_

_Alfred nodded. "Alright, Miss Selina, but if you need anything you know where to find me."_

_"Thank you, Alfred."_

_"Of course." Alfred walked down the hallway toward the library._

_Selina turned and walked into the family room and laid down on one of the couches. From this spot she could sleep and still hear the front door open when Bruce comes home._

_She fell asleep quickly._

-Four hours later-

_Selina jerked awake when she heard someone coming in the front door as quiet as they could._

'Bruce.'_ She thought as she glanced over to the cable box under the TV to check the time. She was surprised to see that it was 10:00 at night. _'I slept for four hours?'

_She stopped thinking about the time when she heard Bruce started walking over to the stairs to go up to his bedroom._

_"Bruce." She called and he stopped. She turned on the lamp on the table next to the couch. Bruce was half way to the stairs with his back to her. "Bruce, turn around and look at me." He turned around. She gasped. Bruce had blood smudged on the corner of his mouth; he was also missing his scarf and he had on a jacket she didn't recognize._

_Selina wordlessly grabbed Bruce's hand and pulled him through the manor to the kitchen. When they got there, she released his hand and grabbed a paper towel and got it wet from the sink. Then, she walked over to Bruce and started wiping his mouth._

_"Ack! Selina, stop it!" Bruce complained and pushed her away._

_"Fine! You do it then, since you did such a good job getting all the blood off before!" Selina replied sarcastically._

_Bruce glared at her._

_"What the hell happened to you?" She asked once Bruce finished cleaning his mouth._

_"Falcone's thugs." Bruce answered as if it wasn't a big deal. This made Selina angrier._

_"Bruce! You could have gotten killed!"_

_"But I wasn't, was I?" Bruce ground out, he started getting angry. This wasn't going to end well._

_"That doesn't matter! You were still hurt!"_

_"I'm fine! Can't you see that?"_

_"Maybe physically you're fine but mentally and emotionally you're not." Selina said softly. "Why did you bring the gun?"_

_"He killed my parents!"_

_"That's no reason to kill him!" Selina continued before Bruce could retort. "What Chill did was awful, but you should not sink down to his level!"_

_"I was doing my parents a favor!" He yelled._

_"A favor? A fucking favor?" Selina screamed amazed at his view of things. "Do you think Thomas and Martha would want you to do that? They wouldn't have! Jesus Christ, what the hell were you thinking?"_

_"I was doing society a favor!"_

_"No you weren't, Bruce." Selina growled._

_Bruce took a threatening step forward. His eyes were dark with anger. Fear flashed through Selina's eyes before she hid it. Bruce wasn't going to hit her like Jason did. He would never do that._

_"Say that again." Bruce snarled._

_"You weren't doing a favor to society and you know it. You were doing this because you wanted revenge. You were going to kill Chill because you still blame yourself for your parents' death."_

_While Selina was saying this, Bruce kept walking forward. Now he was standing right in front of her, she had to tilt her head up to keep eye contact. Selina's eyes were fierce but there was underlying fear in them. Fear of him._

_"God damn it, Bruce! Don't become like him! Don't become like—Mmmff-"_

_Selina was cut off when Bruce slammed his lips on hers in an aggressive kiss._

_She froze, not believing what was happening. Bruce's lips were hungry against hers. She started to slowly kiss him back. He pushed her back and Selina barely registered her back hitting the counter. Bruce kept her there with his body. His hands were on her hips, his fingers pushing firmly into her flesh. Hers were gripping his jacket in a death-like grip. Selina let out a small moan when he pushed her harder against the counter. But, the sound made Bruce snap out of the spell that had come over him. He jumped back from her and looked at her with wide eyes. Both of them were breathing hard as they stared at each other._

_Selina brought her hand up to her swollen lips and touched them. Bruce's wide eyes followed her hand._

_"Bruce?" She whispered._

_He didn't answer; instead, he turned around and strode out of the kitchen. She didn't follow him, not even when she heard the front door slam signally his departure from the mansion._

_Selina slowly sunk to the floor. She stayed there, staring off into space, her mind blank, void of any thoughts. She just sat there and slowly fell apart._

Selina shook her head to get rid of the sad memories. She sighed shakily and rubbed her temples. She did not need any more stress than she already had from her job.

After a year of Bruce's disappearance, William Earle, CEO of Wayne Enterprises, announced him deceased. Rachel and Selina had been crushed. Rachel had not been herself ever since that day. Selina fell into depression. She had shut herself off from the world; she stopped going to work and lost connections with her friends. It would have gotten worse if Rachel and Alfred hadn't gotten help for her. For a while, she was on antidepressants. Since then, she had gotten back on her feet and was a successful crime journalist.

Selina took a deep breath before taking out her notes and got to work on her story on Falcone.

-Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean-

Bruce sighed as he looked out of the window of the airplane; Alfred let out a small snore across from him where he sat. He was finally coming back, after seven long years. It had been tough and he had almost died but it was worth it. Well, in most ways. He had missed Selina, Rachel, and Alfred dearly, especially Selina.

He regretted what had happened just before he left. He hadn't meant to kiss Selina, it just sort of happened. He left that night because of all the stress and because of what Falcone said. He wanted to make a difference in Gotham and now he could. He knew how to fight; Ducard and the League of Shadows did a fine job training him.

Bruce knew he couldn't make a difference in Gotham as Bruce Wayne but he could if he was someone or something else. He had to be something elemental, something terrifying to help.

The day of the trial was a hard one. From him finding out Selina had a boyfriend to almost killing Chill. When Selina's boyfriend hit her, he felt rage. He had been talking with Rachel about the trial and how she didn't want him to go when they had heard yelling. They saw the guy, Jason, grab Selina and hit her. Bruce had ran from the kitchen and rushed outside to get to her before Jason could do anything more to hurt her.

Then, when he got out of the car after Rachel slapped him, he was surprised that Selina also left the car to follow him. He thought that she was going to be mad as well at that point, but she wasn't; she was concerned about him instead of the matter at hand. It was almost like she cared about him more than a brother. Sure, she would still do that even if she thought he was like a brother to her but there was something in her eyes that made Bruce think it was more than just sibling affection. It looked like love, not the kind that all the other girls that drooled over him had in their eyes. That was just lust because he had money and everyone wanted to be friends with billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne. No, her eyes held affection.

After the fight between Bruce and Selina at home, he leapt back from Selina after he kissed her because he was scared that she didn't return his feelings even though she kissed him back. And from all the pressure that the day of the trial added onto the fight that was between him and Selina was just too much for him to handle. He had to escape; he had gotten onto a ship bound for Asia and became a criminal to see what it felt like. He needed to understand them more.

But now he was returning to Gotham. Bruce was determined to be there for Selina, even if she hated him.

-End Chapter-

I hoped you liked it! I know I just updated but I already had this chapter written up so I decided to type it up.

Please leave more reviews, they help me update faster and they make me happy!

So far this is my favorite chapter but I didn't really like the ending, let me know what you think about it.

I NEED FEEDBACK! NO FLAMES THOUGH, JUST CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM!

Until Next Time,

Hope's Survival

Cheers!


	5. Chapter 5

Well! Thanks for the reviews…it's the most I've gotten for the whole story. But I still want more reviews!

I WANT AT LEAST 10 FOR THIS CHAPTER!

Just a little comment will do amazing things! I will update faster and I will have more fun!

REVISED: 8/28/2012

Now on to the story:

Caught in the Middle:

Chapter 5

_Ring ring ring_

Selina groaned and rolled over on her bed so that she was lying on her back.

_Ring ring ring_

She threw her arm over her eyes.

_Ring ring ring_

"Fine!" She yelled as she reached over to her bedside table and grabbed her cell phone.

"What?" She screamed into the phone.

"Selina? It's Rachel."

"Rachel?" Selina glanced at the clock and her eyes narrowed. "It's 7:00 in the morning. You know I get up at 9:30! What's this all about?"

There was a long pause on the other end of the line.

"Well?" Selina prompted.

"Selina, Bruce is back." Rachel said hesitantly. She knew Bruce was a very sensitive subject for Selina and at one time she loved him. But when he left, it broke her heart.

Selina dropped her phone. Her mouth hung open.

"Selina? Are you there?" Rachel called through the phone.

_'Bruce is back?'_ Selina thought. Part of her was extremely happy and relieved about his return. Another part was angry and felt betrayed by Bruce. He didn't even let her know he was okay. He just left!

"Selina!" Rachel yelled through the phone and she picked it up.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"I…I don't really know." Selina replied truthfully. "I'm just stunned, angry, and extremely happy."

"I know how you feel. But I've added guilt onto my list. Part of the reason why he left was because of me.

"Rachel, it wasn't your fault. You were angry. Bruce and I had a fight later that night; remember when I told you about it?" Selina reassured. When she had told Rachel about the fight, she had conveniently left out Bruce kissing her.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I will be probably. It's just going to take time." Selina sighed. "Are you?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Hey, do you know what we haven't done in a while?" Selina asked.

"What?" Rachel asked, although she already had an idea what it is.

"We haven't gone to dinner in a while together! We should go sometime soon."

"How about Friday?" Rachel suggested.

"That sounds good."

"Alright, I'll see you later today, Selina."

"Okay, bye Rachel."

Selina put her cell phone down on the bedside table. She didn't lie back down though; she wouldn't be able to fall asleep again. Thought and memories flooded her mind about Bruce. And for the first time in a long time, she cried.

-One day earlier-

Bruce and Alfred descended from the plane on stairs. Once down on the ground, they walked over to the Rolls Royce that was waiting for them. Alfred opened the back door for Bruce and proceeded to get in the driver's seat. They pulled onto the road that led to the highway.

Conversation was light, mainly about what had been going on in Gotham for the past seven years. It was all going well until Bruce bought Rachel and Selina into the subject.

"How is Rachel?" Bruce asked absentmindedly.

"She took it better than Selina did; although she did blame herself a bit because of the fight between you and her to after the trial." Alfred looked back at Bruce through the rear view mirror. He refused to make eye contact but Alfred could tell that he was beating himself up inside.

"What about Selina?" Bruce asked unsure, he dreaded the answer.

Alfred's shoulders tensed. "The morning after you left, I found her lying on the kitchen floor. She said she had cried all night and then told me in a rush that you left." He started keeping his eyes on the road. "After, she fell into depression. But now, she is doing much better."

Bruce knew he would cause both Rachel and Selina pain but he didn't know he would cause Selina to fall into depression. He didn't know how bad it got, and he didn't want to know.

"Master Bruce, I'm sure Selina and Rachel will forgive you."

Bruce smiled a bit, feeling slightly better.

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence. Bruce was lost in his thought about Selina. What was she like now? Was she still the same happy girl he once knew or was she different? He wanted to go see her but he didn't know how to approach her. She could very well punch him for leaving like he did and he didn't want a black eye. That would not be pretty.

Alfred pulled up in front of Wayne manor and turned off the car. Bruce let himself out and stared up at his old home he had not seen for seven years. It looked the same.

"Sir, may I interest you in some baked chicken breast and some rice pilaf?" Alfred asked as he walked up the front steps with Bruce following.

"That sounds great, Alfred. I can't tell you how much I've missed you're cooking."

Alfred chuckled.

A half an hour later, they were sitting at the dining room table with their meal in front of them.

"So, on a better note, what are Rachel and Selina doing now?" Bruce asked.

"Well, Rachel is the assistant District Attorney. She has been trying to put all of Falcone's thugs, who the police have arrested, into the county jail." Alfred took another bite of chicken.

"Rachel's the assistant DA?" Bruce was surprised. He knew Rachel was good at what she does but assistant DA is amazing for her. "What about Selina?"

"Selina is the head crime journalist for the Gotham Daily. She is also a private detective for the Gotham Police Department and works with Sergeant Gordon. Now, she's working on a story that's about Carmine Falcone."

"She is really doing well." Bruce exclaimed; Selina had always wanted to be a journalist since she was young. "Wait, did you say Falcone?" Alfred nodded. "And how is she getting the information on him?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure she is getting it safely." Alfred reassured.

Bruce nodded weakly, still worried for Selina. If she got hurt, he wouldn't know what to do.

Dinner lasted for another fifteen minutes before Bruce excused himself to go to bed. He hadn't slept on the plane ride to Gotham at all. Alfred bid Bruce goodnight as he started clearing the dishes. He walked upstairs to his bedroom. He changed into his sleeping pants, he wore no shirt, and got into bed. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking about Selina. How was he going to see her? He was afraid and excited. The meeting would be either good or bad depending on how she felt. He was also looking forward to fighting crime. He didn't know how he was going to do yet, but he was going to make a difference.

He sighed and rolled over and fell asleep, his head full of thoughts of Selina.

-The Next Day-

The next day found Bruce walking down a street in public toward the court house. He wore a dirty, orange hoodie, a baseball hat, and a worn out, blue jacket. His five o'clock shadow added to the poor appearance. Nobody paid any attention to him; they were either talking on their cell phone or just plain avoiding him. He smirked under his hat. Nobody noticed the Famous Billionaire Playboy Bruce Wayne walking in the crowd.

Bruce had to see Selina. He couldn't get her out of his mind. Bruce was falling in love with her all over again and he hadn't even seen her yet! What if she hated him? Well if she did, he would have to change that.

He stopped by some pay phones right outside the Gotham Court House. He didn't enter it, afraid that he would be spotted by someone and questioned. Instead, he kept his eyes on the front entrance, hoping that Selina would pass by or come out.

10 minutes passed; nobody.

20 minutes passed; a few people came out but as far as he could identify, none were Selina.

30 minutes; his feet started getting sore.

40 minutes; he was getting hungry.

50 minutes; his patience was running low.

1 hour; Bruce had had enough, he would see her somehow another day.

He was about to walk away when he saw three people walk up to the front doors. There was a man and two women. His heart leapt when he recognized the two women. They were Selina and Rachel.

Bruce studied Rachel first. She was slim. Her long, brown hair was tied up in a low pony tail. She was wearing a brown skirt and a woman's dress coat. She looked very professional, perfect for an assistant DA.

Next, he looked at Selina. He found he couldn't tear his eyes away. Her hair was down and it fell in small waves down her back to the middle of her shoulders. She was wearing a skirt that was dark red and went down just above her knees. She was also wearing a white, silk top. As for her feet, she was wearing black, high heeled boots that went up to her knees. She had long legs and curves in the right places, Bruce was entranced by her. Her eyes, he noted, were same gray-blue he remembered. Then he realized she was looking right at him.

_'Shit!'_ He cursed before he looked away quickly. He waited a couple seconds before looking back. To his horror, she was walking out of the Court House and toward him. His eyes widened. He turned around and started walking away quickly.

"Hey!" A female voice shouted behind him.

Bruce didn't look behind him; he already knew who it was. He quickened his pace and looked around for a way to get out of the line of sight of Selina. Bruce looked toward the street and saw an empty taxi waiting for a new costumer. Saved! He walked over to the cab and got in.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"Wayne Enterprises." Bruce responded. He could ask Alfred to bring a suit for him to wear instead of the dirty clothes he already had on. It was time to go see Earle.

-Gotham Court House: Five Minutes Ealier-

Selina watched Dr. Jonathan Crane as he walked down the hallway leaving an angry and frustrated Rachel. The two of them had just come out of the courtroom. The trial was on another one of Falcone's thugs getting into County Jail. Rachel almost had him convicted when Crane just had to say that the thug was crazy and that he had to be in Arkham Asylum. Then, after the trial, Rachel tried to confront Crane and he just blew her off. Crane was very handsome but he was creepy. There was just something about him that scared her and made her cautious of him.

Although Crane was a bother to her, Selina did a good job at taking notes on the trial for her story on Falcone. The story was coming along nicely. Tonight and tomorrow night was her last nights to get information on him. She was going to Sergeant Gordon tonight to exchange information; tomorrow night, she was going to go to the docks to see if this rumor she heard was true. There's supposed to be a drug shipment coming into Gotham.

Now, they were being led away to the front doors by Carl Finch. He was the district attorney. Selina blocked out the sound of Rachel's and Carl's voices.

Selina thought about Bruce. He was finally back. When was she going to see him? She didn't want him to appear out of nowhere. She also didn't know how she would react when they meet again. Part of her wanted to just cry, runaway, and hide. Part of her wanted to slap him and be angry. The last part of her wanted to run up and jump into his arms. This was too much stress for her! She was losing sleep from thinking about him so much. And her work progression has declined. Selina needed a break from everything.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt someone looking at her. She looked around the front lobby and saw no one staring at her. Rachel and Carl were still in deep conversation. She, then, turned to look outside; at first she didn't see anything suspicious. She was about to turn back to Rachel and Carl when she saw him. He was wearing a baseball hat, a dirty, orange sweat shirt, and an old, blue jacket. The mysterious man was looking right at her. A shiver went down her spine; those blue eyes were boring into her. Her own eyes narrowed, she knew these eyes. They were just…like…Bruce's. The guy didn't look exactly like him, but those eyes…

The orange hoodie guy seemed to snap out of a trance and turned away, realizing Selina was making eye contact with him. She didn't recognize him but she was going to find out who he was. Selina opened the door to the courthouse and started walking toward the mysterious man. The man looked back at her and she saw his eyes widen slightly. He quickly turned around and started walking away. Selina walked faster. The guy looked back again and quickened his pace also. She broke into a slow jog; she was going to find out who he was!

"Hey!" She yelled at the person.

The guy didn't stop. She saw him get into a taxi. No! He was not getting away! Selina broke into a run, which was hard because of her heeled boots. The cab started driving away as Selina reached the side of the road. She stared after the yellow car as it drove down the street. She could have sworn the mysterious guy was Bruce!

"Selina?" A voice called from behind her.

She turned to see Rachel and Carl hurrying up to her.

"Selina, what in the world were you just doing?" Carl asked.

"I thought I saw…Bruce." Selina murmured.

"Bruce?" Rachel repeated "Where?"

"Well, he didn't look exactly like Bruce. He was dress in clothes Bruce wouldn't wear. They were dirty and old. I just recognized his eyes. They looked like his a lot."

"Bruce may be back, Selina, but he wouldn't dress up like a homeless person." Rachel told her.

"I guess you're right." Selina said defeated.

There was a moment of silence when everyone thought about what happened just now. Selina broke it, realizing what time it was.

"I think I have to go home and get some sleep before I go to Gordon tonight." She informed her two friends in front of her.

"Okay, Selina. But be careful tonight, the streets are dangerous." Rachel warned.

"I know. I'll bring my ninja skills!" She joked and Rachel smiled at her best friend and gave her good-byes to Rachel and Carl before hailing a taxi to take back to her apartment.

As she walked through her front door, she threw her keys of her coffee table and her coat on her couch. Her apartment was in the good part of Gotham. It was a modern design. The front door entered into the living room which had two poofy and comfy couches. A flat screen TV was mounted on the wall. The kitchen was elevated and open, overlooking the living room. It had marble counter tops and a six burner, gas stove. Selina loved to cook. People could sit on bar stools at the counter, there were four of them. The dining room was a basic dining room. One oak table, six chairs. There was half a bathroom off of the living room. The one hallway led off of the dining room to her bedroom. Her bedroom had a queen size bed, a dresser, two bed side tables, a walking closet, and a door that led to a full size bathroom. She loved her apartment, it was homey and just the right size for her.

Selina sleepily walked into her bedroom and changed into sweatpants and a tank top in her bathroom. She set her alarm clock to go off at 7:30 that night. That would give her a good four hours of sleep. She lied down on her bed and fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

-4 Hours later-

Selina woke up when her alarm went off. She grumbled as she got out of bed. She walked into the bathroom and got into the shower. The hot water fell down her body, but she didn't feel it. Her mind was elsewhere. On the mysterious guy today, it could have been Bruce who was standing outside the courthouse. His eyes were the same as Bruce's seven years ago, although they were a little colder.

As the water started to cool down, Selina got out of the shower and turned off the water. She wrapped her hair in a towel and put on the purple underwear and bra that was on the counter by the sink. Out in her bedroom, she put on a pair of tight jeans and a black, long sleeve shirt. She unwrapped her hair and finger combed it. She put on her shoes and jacket and got her purse. Selina grabbed her keys. She made sure she had her notes on Falcone and her gun before walking out the door. She was, after all, going as Detective Roth tonight so of course she would need her gun. She locked her door after her.

Selina exited her apartment building and hailed another taxi.

"Gotham Police Department, please." She told the driver and arrived at her destination in 20 minutes. She paid the fee to the driver and entered the large, brick building in front of her.

Selina didn't stop at the front desk like she did twenty years ago on that terrible day. Instead she walked down a hallway leading to Gordon's office. She knocked on his door and entered when she heard the low "come in".

"Sergeant Gordon." Selina greeted.

"Detective Roth." Gordon said in return. Jim Gordon was middle aged with light brown hair. He had a thick mustache that moved every time he talked. He had lines on his face from all the stress that his job caused. He had been in a force since before the tragedy with Bruce's parents. Despite his hard job, he was always happy to see Selina; she was like a daughter to him.

"How was your day, Jim?" She asked dropping the formalities.

"Stressful and not very fun." Gordon answered warily. "How was the trial?"

"Same. Crane got Falcone's thug into Arkham again." Selina sat down in the chair in front of Gordon's desk before she continued. "That's the third thug that Crave had said was insane. Something is weird about that."

"I agree. I'll have someone look into that." Gordon pushed some documents to one side of his desk and pulled out a notebook with a pen. "Alright, let's get down to business."

Selina pulled her own notes out of her bag and started telling Gordon all of her information. "Carmine Falcone is part of the Falcone Crime Family. Citizenship is Italian. He is the Mafia Boss.

"Relatives include Vincent Falcone as his father. He has three children. One daughter, Sofia Falcone, she is deceased. Two sons, Alberto Falcone, deceased, and Mario Falcone who is still alive. Alberto was the serial killer known as 'Holiday.' He killed people looking for acceptance from his father into the crime family.

"Falcone's nickname is 'The Roman' for his unflinching ruthlessness and expansionism. He controls most of the city. He probably has influence over the mayor, the City Council, and the Commissioner, Gillian B. Loeb.

"Falcone shared a cell in jail with Joe Chill who killed Thomas and Martha Wayne." Selina said this part shakily. She took a deep breath and continued. "Chill was killed by a woman hired by him because he was going to testify against Falcone.

"Lastly, there is a rumor going around that says that Falcone is in business with Dr. Jonathan Crane. That would make sense because the last three thugs who worked for Falcone had been sent to Arkham Asylum and not the county jail. It's like he's gathering all these criminals together for one big attack. Also, there are drug shipments every week down at the docks." Selina finished as Gordon put last finishing touches on his own notes.

"Well, I don't know how you got all of this information, Selina, but it's a lot and it's very good. All of these facts on Falcone are virtually unknown. This is going to help us a lot." Gordon smiled.

"Do you mind if I go get a drink of water? My throat is sort of dry." She asked.

"Of course not, go right ahead!" He said as she got out of her seat and exited his office.

Selina walked down the hall until she reached a water vending machine. She grabbed a cup and filled it with ice cold water. As she took a sip, a hand tapped her shoulder. She jumped and turned around to see Detective Ramirez.

"Hello, Detective Roth." She smiled.

"Detective Ramirez, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Selina offered a smiled back. She had never gotten to know the detective well enough to be friends so they kept it formal.

"Just getting a drink of water like you. How is your article coming along?"

"Really well actually. I have a lot of information on Falcone." Selina said feeling very accomplished.

Detective Ramirez suddenly became very serious. "You know, Selina, we aren't really close friends but I was wondering if you were okay since Bruce Wayne came back and all. Everyone knows you two were really close."

Selina was taken aback. Nobody had asked her that except for Rachel. "Um, well, I guess I'm doing okay. It was very shocking when Bruce came back. He left for seven years and didn't even send a message to me or Rachel to say that he was okay."

"Yeah, it stunned everyone when word got around saying that he was coming back."

"Thank you for your concern, Anna, I really appreciate it." Selina finished her water and threw the paper cup in the trash. "How's your mom?"

"Still in the hospital." Detective Ramirez informed sadly.

"I'm sorry. I hope she-"

Selina was cut off when Gordon came running down the hall drawing his gun. He ran past the two women and opened the door that led to the stairs. Detective Ramirez and Selina looked at each other before they took off after Gordon drawing their own guns. They didn't stop running until they got to the roof. As they exited the door, they were started when they heard Gordon yell,

"FREEZE!"

Selina and Detective Ramirez pointed their guns toward Gordon's voice to provide back up. They were surprised again to see a black hooded figure looking right at Selina. She cocked an eyebrow.

_'This day has been so weird!'_ She thought.

The black figure was wearing chest armor, a harness, a black ski mask, and a belt. He stood there for a second before turning around and running up onto some heat vents. Then, to everyone's horror, he jumped off the roof. Selina shrieked and ran over to the edge in time to see the intruder climbing onto the fire escape on the building next to the GPD.

"What the hell was that?" Detective Ramirez asked.

"Just some nut." Gordon answered tiredly.

"What did he want?" Selina inquired curiously.

"He wanted to know why nobody stops Falcone's drug shipments that come in every week."

"Why would he want to know that?"

"I don't know, he just appeared out of nowhere behind me." Gordon started heading back downstairs.

Selina and Detective Ramirez followed silently. Once they reached Gordon's office door, Detective Ramirez bid her good-byes and left.

"Selina, why don't you go home? It's getting late." Gordon suggested.

"Yeah, come to think of it, I am pretty tired. I'll see you sometime soon, Jim.

"Good night. And be careful on your way home." Gordon warned as Selina started walking down the hallway toward the exit.

As she exited the GPD, she looked up and down the street. To her dismay, there were no taxis.

_'Great, now I have to walk home.'_ She thought._ 'At least I have my gun.'_

She had to walk ten blocks; since the traffic was so backed up, the cab she took earlier took longer than usual. She would be able to walk home in 15 minutes or so. Selina walked quickly, keeping her eyes wide open as she looked down alley ways and behind her.

All of a sudden, she heard a pair of footsteps following her. This was not good. She walked faster. The footsteps quickened behind her, trying to catch up.

They were 30 feet behind her.

She looked back slightly and saw a hooded figure following her.

25 feet away.

Selina knew she would have to face them.

20 feet away.

She grasped her gun.

15 feet.

Her heartbeat sped up.

10 feet.

A voice spoke.

"Well, look who it is. I never thought I would see you again…Selina."

She stopped walking and turned around. There, before her, stood Jason, her ex-boyfriend from seven years ago.

"Jason. What do you want?"

"Oh nothing, just want to talk." He had an evil gleam in his eye.

"I don't want to." She turned around and started walking again.

"Hey! I wasn't giving you a choice!" he grabbed her arm but released his grip on her when he came face to face with her gun.

"Go away, Jason." Selina said dangerously.

But Jason didn't. Instead, his arm shot out, grabbed her wrist and pointed it up so the gun wasn't pointed at him. His other hand grabbed her neck and pushed her into the wall behind them.

"Jason! Let go of me!" She yelled.

"No, you and I are going to have a little chat."

"About what?" Selina growled knowing she didn't have a choice anymore.

"Falcone. He says to stop sniffing around and crawl back to your little job back at the Gotham Daily."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because," Jason pulled out a knife from his jacket. "There might be a little accident. Maybe with your little friend down at the DA's off-" Jason was ripped away from Selina and thrown to the ground.

She looked up and focused on the figure that was standing between her and Jason. It was the Intruder from before at the GPD!

"That's no way to treat a lady." The Intruder said in a deep voice. (Not quite like Batman's but getting there.) "Get out of here."

Jason took one look at the guy before getting up and running away.

"Thanks." Selina said to the guy; she kept her gun out though.

"You can put the gun away, you know. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Well I can't be too sure because you were the one who broke into the GPD."

"I needed to get information to Gordon."

"I see." Selina looked down the street. "What information?" When she looked back, he was gone. "What the-" She looked around quickly but saw no sign of him.

After debating a moment weather to go home or back to the GPD, she decided to go home. She would tell Gordon about this tomorrow.

Selina walked home at a quick pace, keeping an eye out for more people who would be a danger to her. Once she opened the door to her apartment, she walked in, locked the door, and went to her bedroom. She changed into her pajamas and fell sound asleep in her bed, unaware of the figure in a black hood and chest armor looking out for her outside her window.

-End Chapter-

Well I hoped you liked it!

Don't forget to review!

Until Next Time,

Hope's Survival

Cheers!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys. Sorry for not updating sooner, usually after I write a chapter I get really bad writers block. But I'm really proud of this chapter. So without further to do, I present to you the best chapter yet of this story!

REVISED: 8/28/2012

Caught in the Middle:

Chapter Six

Selina walked into her apartment after a long day at work. Her story was almost done, all she needed was the information she was going to get tonight from down at the drug shipment. Gordon didn't know she was going down there and neither did Rachel. This was probably the most dangerous thing to do. She was not only risking her own safety, but also the people she loved too. If Falcone discovered her there, he would most likely kill her or someone important to her. Falcone probably knew who she was considering that Jason threatened her last night using Falcone's name.

She still wondered who the dark figure was. Why would he save her after he broke into the GPD? Since he got what he wanted he should have high-tailed it out of there. He must have stuck around. But why? And the way he was looking at her when she and Detective Ramirez entered the scene on the roof. He seemed…preoccupied perhaps?

Selina threw her coat and keys onto her couch and walked to her bedroom. There, she took off her champagne colored dress and shoes. She walked into her walk-in closet and got out some dark jeans, a dark gray, long sleeve shirt, and a black leather jacket. She put them on and grabbed her pepper spray and put it in her back pocket. She put on her sneakers and got her backpack that had her note book and pen in it. Selina walked out of her apartment, locking it behind her.

She walked down the street with her hands in her coat pocket. Selina kept her ears open for any following footsteps, she headed towards the docks.

-Somewhere on the Roofs of Gotham-

A dark figure leapt over the roofs of buildings, his long, dark cape flowing behind him. His eyes were cold and held no emotion except impossible anger. His mouth was set in a permanent frown. The cowl he wore covered his whole face except for his chin, mouth, and eyes. He had two bat-like ears that held listening devices rose off of his head. This was the new hero to be feared in Gotham. This was Batman.

He was on his way to the docks. The public will finally know about him.

Batman landed on a metal crate. He had arrived. He paused, listening. In the distance he could hear the hushed voices of men talking. That was why he was here: the drug shipment. He was going to stop it.

This wasn't the only thing he was doing tonight. He had to save Rachel Dawes and Selina Roth. His mind briefly went back to where he listened into Falcone's and Flass's conversation about tonight.

_Batman crouched down in front of a window of Falcone's private club. Inside were Falcone and Flass. He was using his listening devices from Fox to listen to their conversation. Batman slowly looked above the window sill and saw Falcone push a glass of scotch over to Flass. That was strange, why would a powerful crime boss push a glass of scotch over to a lowly police officer? Unless if he wanted a favor._

_"I need you at the docks tomorrow night." Batman heard Falcone say._

_Flass's eyebrows rose. "Problems?"_

_"I don't want anything to go wrong with the last shipment."_

_"Sure." Flass answered and continued. "Word on the street is that you've got a beef with someone in the DA's office."_

_"Is that right?"_

_"And that there is a fat prize waiting for anyone who is willing to do anything about it."_

_"So what's your point Mr. Flass?" Falcone growled._

_"Have you seen the girl? It's a cute little assistant DA."_

_Falcone chuckled._

_"Don't you think it's a little too much heat to bring down? Even for this town?"_

_"Never underestimate Gotham City. People get mugged on their way home every day of the week. Sometimes, things just go bad."_

_"And I hear that Gordon's private detective is a crime journalist at the Gotham Daily and that she has quite a bit of information about you that's going to be published in their newspaper."_

_"I know I'm having that sneaky girl trailed tonight."_

_Batman slunk away from the private club. He got all the information he needed. It looked like he had to do three things tomorrow night. Foil the drug shipment, save Ms. Dawes, and save Ms. Roth._

If possible, even more anger pooled in the pit of his stomach. Falcone was going to try to hurt his other side's two best friends. He'll make sure Falcone will pay tomorrow night.

Batman crouched down low as he moved forward towards Falcone's men. He snuck into the open crate where the boxes of drugs were and there he waited for the most opportune moment to strike.

-Somewhere Nearby-

Selina quietly made her way through the maze of metal crates. This was it. She could faintly hear the quiet voices of Falcone's men. She stopped trying to get closer when she could hear the voices clearly. She kneeled down and took out her note book and pen.

"Anyone know why these drugs are so special?" One man who was carrying a big cardboard box asked.

"Nope." A number of thugs mumbled.

Selina turned her attention away from the thugs loading the truck full of drugs. She heard the engine of a car and saw a disguised police car pull up beside an expensive Mercedes.

She wasn't very surprised to see Flass get out of the car. Gordon had said he was trouble.. Selina watched silently as Flass walked up and taunted the thugs moving the boxes. He then got into Falcone's car.

She was about to move closer when she and Falcone's thugs heard a loud frightened yell come from the open crate that the drugs were coming out of. Selina shrunk back into the shadows.

"Hey, Stykes?" One man who Flass had taunted called out. He and another man started walking towards the open crate. "Stykes?" He called again.

The two were startled when the lights above them went out and something clattered on the floor. Selina saw one of them bend down to pick it up. She felt a shiver go down her spine, something wasn't right here. She started to back away from the drug shipment. She had stayed too long.

Selina jumped as she heard someone shooting a machine gun. She finally turned and ran as a dark figure dropped down in the middle of the large group of men. The thing started taking them out. As she ran, she put her notebook and pen away in her backpack.

Selina turned a corner sprinting and screeched to a stop. There in front of her were three of Falcone's thugs and each of them had a sick smile on their face.

_'Oh shit.'_ She thought as she turned around and started running again.

The three thugs laughed and chased after her.

Selina ran as fast as she could. Her life depended on it. She knew if she was caught she would be hurt, killed, or worse. She didn't want to think about that.

She left the docks and started to weave through the alley ways and down empty streets. All the while, she heard the men getting closer. She wouldn't be able to run much longer.

Selina turned a corner into an alley and got out her pepper spray. If she was going to go down, she would go down fighting. She reached the end of the alley in record time but it wasn't enough. A hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder. She screamed as she turned around and saw one of the men who were chasing her. Selina rammed her elbow into his gut, successfully making him double over. The second guy grabbed her arm. She turned around and she used her pepper spray on him. He yelled out in surprise and pain.

"Hey!" The last man yelled and hit her hand that held the pepper spray. It flew out of her hand and rolled under a dumpster.

"Damn it!" Selina cursed under her breath. She was caught.

Selina suddenly found herself tackled to the ground. The third guy was on top of her, trying to get her under control. She tried to scream but a hand was clasped over her mouth. So she started hitting the guy. But soon she found her arms pinned. The thug who she had elbowed in the stomach had clearly recovered and now had her arms under his knees painfully.

"Hey, Frankie, how much time do we have?" The guy who had her arms pinned asked the guy who had his hand over her mouth.

Frankie smiled evilly. "Enough." He replied as he reached for his belt buckle.

Selina realized what was going to happen and started thrashing around. The third guy joined in and started undoing the buttons of her shirt. Tears started leaking out of her eyes.

_'Please, no. Stop.'_ She thought. _'Someone, please, help!'_

All of a sudden, Frankie's body was lifted off Selina and was thrown against the wall of one of the buildings. She looked up to see a dark figure standing over her and the other two thugs backing away. Selina took in the dark figures profile. He was tall and dressed all in black. He also wore a cape. His cowl made him look like…_'a bat?'_

The two remaining thugs backed away from Batman, terror written plainly across their faces. He strode forward and the thugs turned and ran, abandoning their fallen comrade.

Selina sat up and started buttoning her shirt. When she looked up again, Batman was looking at her.

"Thank you." She said, not really knowing what to say.

"You don't have to thank me." He replied in a guttural voice. "Has this happened before?"

"Almost being raped, no. Being followed or chased, yes."

"Those were Falcone's men; does he know who you are?"

"Yes." Selina replied as she picked herself up from the ground.

"You are in danger then." Batman rasped. "They probably know where you live."

"I can stay with my friend, Rachel."

"No, Ms. Dawes was attacked earlier tonight."

"What? Is she okay?"

"Yes."

She sighed in relief.

"You need to get home." Batman suddenly said.

Selina didn't know if she could trust him but she didn't want to go home alone.

Selina took Batman's outstretched hand and he pulled her to him. He wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Wrap your arms around my neck."

She did slow slowly, what was he trying to pull? She gave a small yelp when the two of them were jerked up. Selina found herself off the ground and shooting up into the air. Her arms stiffened around Batman's neck and his arm tightened around her waist.

Before she knew what had happened, they were running over the roof tops of Gotham, Batman leading her. She had never done anything like this before and she doubted that anyone else had either.

As they reached her apartment building, they slowed down, but they did not stop. Batman just jumped off the roof dragging Selina behind him. He drew her to him again as she screamed. She wrapped her arms around his neck again.

_'I'm going to die; I'm so going to die!_ 'She repeated in her head. But, they started slowing down. Selina took her head out from the crook of Batman's neck to see his cape had turned into something like wings.

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as they landed.

"Thanks again. If you hadn't come along, I probably wouldn't be here right now."

Batman said nothing but stared at her with dark eyes. That was when she realized she still had her arms around his neck. Selina quickly stepped away and cleared her throat.

"Who are you?" She asked looking up at him.

"Batman." His voice grated.

"Um, I guess I won't see you unless I'm in trouble again, huh?"

"Stay out of trouble."

"I will do my best." She turned around.

"Good bye…Selina"

Selina's eyes widened and she turned around quickly. The way he had said her name was so familiar.

"Hey-" But he was already gone. She looked around, trying to see where he went but he was nowhere to be seen.

Selina shook her head and headed to her apartment. She closed the door behind her and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed Rachel's number.

"Hello?" A tired sounding Rachel answered her phone.

"Rachel! It's Selina, are you okay? You're not hurt are you?"

"Yes I'm fine—wait did you know I was attacked?" Rachel asked.

"I was attacked too. And this really strange guy saved me!" Selina explained. "He said his name was Batman."

"Oh my God! Selina, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I wasn't too hurt." She sniffed.

"I wasn't either. I was afraid I was going to die."

"Well I think that being killed is better than being raped and killed."

"Wait a second? Raped?! They didn't…"

"No! Batman got to me before they got too far."

"Holy shit, are you okay?" Rachel sounded horrified.

"I'm fine. It's still a shock right now but I will recover from it." Selina smiled a little.

"Good."

"Batman also gave me advice to move out of my apartment since I've been followed before."

"You have been followed before? When? Why didn't you tell me?" Rachel asked angry.

"I didn't want to worry you and it happened last night."

"Who followed you?"

"My ex-boyfriend, Jason; remember him? He threatened me to stop doing research on Falcone." Selina ran a hand through her hair.

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, I had my gun with me." She paused. "By the way, Batman said that I had to move in with someone and not stay at my apartment anymore since it's too dangerous."

"Move in with me?"

"Well, he said that wouldn't be a good idea because you have been targeted too."

"Oh." Rachel responded. "That's true. Where will you go then?"

"I don't know yet, but I'll find a place. Don't worry."

"Okay. Are we still on for dinner tomorrow night?" Rachel asked.

"Oh yeah, of course we are!" Selina said with enthusiasm.

"Cool, I can't wait! But I'm going to go back to bed."

"Alright, good night, Rachel. I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm glad you are tool! See you tomorrow."

Selina hung up her phone and walked to her desk. It was time to write up the information she had gotten tonight for Gordon and her article.

The next day, Selina walked into her office on time for a change despite going to bed last night at 4:00 A.M. She was in her office by 10:00. Today, she didn't have to do much. Just turn in her article and do some paper work. Then she had to go to Gordon's office to talk about what information she got last night. He was not going to be happy with her.

She turned in her article to her boss. He was really happy with the article and it was really hard to make him smile. Next, she did paper work. Unfortunately for her, she had neglected it so it took her four hours to do. She finally got to Gordon's office by 3:00 P.M.

She sighed. This was going to be difficult with Gordon. She was like a daughter to him and he didn't like it when she was in danger. Selina entered the GPD and knocked on Gordon's office door.

"Come in!" Gordon called.

Selina entered and shut the door behind her.

"Ah, Selina, how are you today?" Gordon greeted.

"I'm doing alright. How about yourself?"

"I'm well. What can I help you with?"

"Well, I got some more information on Falcone."

"Falcone has been taken into Police custody."

"But it is valuable information." Selina got out her notebook.

"Alright, let's hear it." Gordon sat back in his chair.

"Well, last night, I went down to the docks-"

"What? Why?" Gordon asked dumbfounded.

"I sort of, uh, spied on Falcone's drug shipment last night." Selina rubbed the back of her head.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Gordon yelled. "You could have gotten hurt!"

"I know but Batman came!" Selina yelled back.

"You met Batman?"

"Yes, I did. Can I please tell you my information on Falcone now?"

"Yes but I'm asking you questions later."

"Okay." Selina dreaded the questions but she knew they were going to come sooner or later. "Now, Falcone was at the drug shipment as you already knew, but Flass was there." Gordon raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, that's what I thought, too. The thugs were talking. One of them asked what was so special about the drugs. I have a hunch that the drugs from the shipment aren't ordinary drugs. Something is different about them and we need to find out what exactly is different about them. That's about all I got until Batman arrived. He took out everyone there, including Falcone. That was when I was caught."

"You were what?"

"Oops."

"Selina, do you know how dangerous that is to do?" Gordon asked.

"Yes."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I wanted to make a difference with my article! It is my passion and I strive to write a good article that could change this crime infested city!" Selina ground out.

"You put yourself in danger just because you wanted to write a good article?" Gordon asked bewildered. "Your safety is more important."

"Yeah, I guess it is. But what can I say? I'm a determined journalist!"

At that, Gordon had to smile. He knew Selina was a risk taker.

"What's going to happen now?" She pondered aloud.

"Well, Falcone will be tried and we will use this information against him."

"Will I have to testify?"

"Maybe, it depends."

The talked a bit more about Falcone and the drug shipment before Gordon brought up the tender subject of Bruce Wayne.

"Selina, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Jim, why not?"

"How are you feeling really?"

"About..?" Selina prompted.

"Bruce Wayne coming back."

She did not expect that. "I haven't seen him yet and I don't know how I will react to seeing him."

"Well, don't try to kill him for leaving right away. Find out why he left first." Gordon joked.

Both of them laughed.

"Alright, Jim, I'll make sure to do that." She looked at her watch and saw that it was 4:00 P.M. It was time to get ready for dinner tonight with Rachel. "Jim, I got to go. I have dinner tonight with Rachel."

"Okay, Selina, take care of yourself." Gordon got up and hugged her.

She left Gordon's office and caught a taxi. Once she was home, she showered and got dressed in a dark blue dress. It was a V-neck dress that reached down to her ankles. The back was open and it had straps crisscrossing. She got on her silver heels. Her hair fell in soft curls down her back. She had minimal makeup on. Just some mascara, blush, and lip gloss.

She was ready to go.

-Bruce-

Bruce walked out of the restaurant soaking wet. He had his arms around two somewhat beautiful women. They were just leaving dinner with Mr. Earle and other important businessmen from Wayne Enterprises. The women giggled as he smiled at them. But Bruce felt empty; he wanted to have his arms around Selina, not these women. They were just after him for his money.

Bruce motioned for the women to get in his car as he tipped the valet generously for taking good care of it. But, when he was walking to his car, he met a person he hadn't seen for a long time.

"Bruce?" A voice called surprised.

Bruce turned around. "Rachel?"

She was wearing a black dress and looked very surprised to see him. "I heard you were back."

"Yeah."

"Why are you wet?" Rachel asked as she took him in with her eyes.

"Oh uh-I was just swimming." Bruce grinned. "Wow, it is good to see you."

"You've been gone a long time." Rachel gave a sad smile.

"I know. How are things?"

"Same." She paused then added. "Job's getting worse."

"Can't change the world on your own."

"What choice do I have, when you're too busy, swimming?" She said teasingly.

"Rachel, all of, all of this, it's-it's not me; inside I am, I am more." Bruce tried to let her know he wasn't shallow like everyone thought.

"Come on, Bruce, Come on!" The blonde bimbo called.

"Bruce! We have some more hotels for you to buy!" The brunette airhead added.

They were trying to get them away.

"Bruce, deep down you still might be that same bright kid you used to be; but it's not who you are underneath, it's what you do that defines you." Rachel turned and looked around.

_'Ouch.'_ Bruce thought. "Are you waiting for someone?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"Just someone." Rachel looked worried.

Bruce was about to pry more information from her but he was cut off by a strangled gasp. He turned around and saw the person who had constantly been on his mine for seven years.

It was Selina.

And she looked beautiful.

"Selina…" He murmured

She looked like she was about to cry. Out of joy or sadness, he didn't know.

But, Selina was happy. Bruce was right there in front of her. His eyes were wide and she had a sudden urge to run into his arms.

So she ran forward, but stopped short, unsure. Unsure of how he would react to her running up and hugging him.

Bruce took two steps forward and stretched out his hand. Selina slowly took it and he pulled her forward right into his arms. They held each other tightly. She didn't care that he was damp and was getting her dress wet.

After a while, Bruce noticed that Selina's shoulders were shaking. He pulled back slightly and looked at Selina's face. It had silent tears running down her cheeks. His heart cracked at the sight of her sad face.

"Tell me you're real." She whispered.

"I'm real."

Selina gave a small laugh and put her head back into the crook of his neck, she breathed out the breath she was holding. At last she was back in Bruce's arms where she felt safe.

-End Chapter-

TADA! I hoped you liked it. Any questions just review and I'll answer them.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Until Next Time,

Hope's Survival

Cheers!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys. I'm sorry it took so long but here you go! Let me know what you think because I only got three reviews last chapter and I wasn't too happy about it.

REVISED: 8/28/2012

Caught in the Middle:

Chapter 7

Bruce was the one who drew back first. He wasn't used to physical contact other than hand to hand combat, and after seven years of not being hugged, it was a shock to his body and mind. Plus, it was Selina of all people he was hugging.

Selina let go reluctantly but obeyed. She took a step back, sniffed, and rubbed her eyes thus smearing her makeup slightly. Bruce chuckled a little bit and got out his damp handkerchief.

"Here," He said gently as he held it out to her.

"Thank you." Selina took it and dabbed her eyes.

Bruce turned to Rachel who was staring at the two.

"Is this who you were waiting for?"

"Yes." Rachel looked down.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked a little angry.

Rachel sighed. "I was trying to protect her."

"Protect her?"

"Yes, when you left, her world fell apart, Bruce. I didn't know how she would react to her seeing you again."

His face started to get a little red. He opened his mouth to say something but Selina, who had been silent up until now, stepped in.

"Bruce." She put a hand on his arm. "It's fine."

He backed down.

Selina felt eyes burning holes in the back of her head so she turned around and saw a blonde and a brunette. They were pretty but in a sleazy way. They were glaring at her.

"Bruce!" They called and it clicked.

They were with Bruce, and they were jealous. Selina turned back around and ignored them as did Bruce and Rachel.

"Well, Selina, we should probably get going. We don't want to miss our reservation for dinner." Rachel warned.

"Okay." Selina turned to Bruce. "I guess I'll see you around, Bruce."

Bruce gave a quick nod, his mind racing for anything to say to make her stay.

"Selina," He called to make her stop and turn around.

"Hm?"

"Would you uh-" Why was he so nervous all of a sudden? Bruce cleared his throat. "Would you like to go out to lunch tomorrow? I know this really nice Italian restaurant."

Selina grinned. "I would love to go to lunch with you tomorrow. It would be great to catch up with each other."

He gave a small smile. "Okay, I'll have Alfred pick you up at 11:30."

"Alright, sounds good." Selina gave one last smile before following Rachel into the restaurant.

Bruce headed towards his car.

-Inside the Restaurant-

Rachel and Selina sat down at their table.

"So," Selina started opening her menu. "What was Batman like when you met him?"

"He was scary!" Rachel exclaimed. "I shot my Taser at him because he startled me and he didn't even blink!"

"Was his voice deep?"

"It was, and it was also really raspy."

"When he helped me, it wasn't really raspy. It had a softer touch to it."

They paused as their waiter came and took their orders.

"I don't know, Rach, it seemed like he knew me. He, he said my name when he left me at my apartment." Selina looked down at her glass of red wine.

"Really?" Rachel asked. "Do you know anyone who would dress like a bat at night and beat criminals to a pulp?"

"No, not at all."

"By the way, what happened that night? You never gave me the whole story."

"Okay, I was down at the docks, spying on Falcone's drug shipment-"

"Whoa, wait a minute, you were where? Does Sergeant Gordon know about this?" Rachel asked.

"He knows now…" Selina muttered.

"Selina! You know how dangerous that is, you could have been killed. You were almost raped! If Batman hadn't saved you, I would have lost you; you wouldn't be here right now!"

"I brought my pepper spray!" Selina argued.

"And look what happened!"

"I'm sorry; I won't do anything dangerous again, okay?"

"Okay." Rachel nodded. "Go on with your story."

Selina told the whole story. When it was finished, Rachel's eyebrows rose. "When Batman saved me, he just randomly disappeared, it was creepy."

Selina nodded. "But, when we got to my apartment building from running across the roof tops, he jumped off of the roof and dragged me with him. Then, his cape turned into something like wings or a glider! And when he said goodbye that was when he said my name!"

"Selina, why do you get all the guys saving you and going after you?" Rachel asked teasingly.

"Oh, trust me, I don't. Have you seen the way some lawyers at the courthouse look at you when you walk down the hall? And when you have Flass eyeing you like you're a piece of meat, you wish that you were ugly. It's so gross!"

"Yuck, he is rather disgusting." Rachel agreed.

Their meals arrived shortly after. Rachel paused eating and put down her fork.

"Selina, are you okay?" She asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"We ask because we are worried about you. When you saw Bruce, you were crying. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"I'm fine, Rach, I was just very surprised. Out of all the restaurants in Gotham, we picked the one Bruce was going to, too." Selina sighed. "I guess I was a little upset. It's just that, I hadn't seen him for seven years, and it was all of a sudden with no warning. I couldn't mentally and emotionally prepare myself. But I'm glad that it went the way that it did. It could have gone a lot worse."

"I agree."

"Yeah, I could have been angry, which I was for the first four years of his disappearance. But, for some reason, I'm not. I guess a lot of things were happening the night Bruce disappeared. He was angry, so angry. It scared me." Selina never told Rachel about Bruce kissing her, fearing Rachel would get more jealous. Before she came along, there was just Bruce and Rachel. Then there was Bruce, Selina, and Rachel. Rachel felt like the loose end, she had always wanted to be the center of attention. One on one with her is when Selina get along with her the best. A group of four is fine but when there was a group of three and she's not the center of attention, it gets hard.

"Any news about Falcone?" Selina asked, breaking from her thoughts.

"No, we have tried questioning him but he hasn't let anything out." Rachel glared at some point over Selina's shoulder. "It's aggravating."

"It takes time, Rach, just be patient."

"Okay." Rachel gave Selina a small smile.

Dinner finished up quickly after with idle conversation about everyday things. Selina and Rachel departed the restaurant after dessert and left their separate ways after a hug.

Selina took a cab home, her feet were hurting form the high heels she was wearing. Plus, it was too dangerous to walk and she didn't have her gun or pepper spray. She took off her coat and shoes when she entered her apartment. She walked into her bedroom. She dropped the shoes and coat on the floor and walked into her bathroom. She turned on the shower as hot as it would go and took off her clothes. Selina stepped into the shower and grit her teeth, bearing the pain of the hot water running down her back. Slowly, she began to wash her hair.

It felt good to see Bruce again. It had been such a long time. Plus, she had lunch tomorrow with him. She would finally get some answers to why Bruce left.

Thinking of the one on one time with Bruce she'll have tomorrow brought butterflies to her stomach. She hadn't felt that since she was a teen around Bruce. But that was when she had that silly little crush on him.

_'Stupid.'_ Selina thought as she put conditioner in her hair.

She thought of him as a brother now, right? Although, she knew deep down she had loved him when they were younger. But, when Bruce left, it broke her heart. Now, she's over it and she is there for Bruce as a friend.

_'I hope…'_ Selina pondered as she lathered her body with body wash. She breathed deeply as the aroma of vanilla filled the shower.

After washing her face, Selina stood in the shower until the water got ice cold. She got out and toweled herself off. She put on her underwear, sweats pants and a sports bra and climbed into bed. She fell asleep thinking of black capes and blue eyes.

-Next Day: 11:33 AM-

_Knock, knock, knock_

No answer.

_'That's strange.'_ Alfred thought as he knocked again, this time a little louder.

"I'm coming!" An aggravated voice yelled on the other side of the door.

The door opened to show a sleepy and grumpy looking Selina. She had her sweats and a Disney World sweat shirt on.

Nevertheless, Alfred put on a big smile. "Good morning, Miss Selina!" Alfred greeted cheerily.

"What the—Alfred, what are you doing here? Don't get me wrong, it's great of you to come—Oh my God! My lunch with Bruce is in," She looked at the clock, "a half an hour!"

Selina gasped as she turned around and ran back into her bedroom. She had overslept.

"Make yourself comfortable, Alfred!" Selina yelled behind her.

Alfred chuckled, stepped into the spacious apartment and shut the door behind him. He took a seat on the couch.

Selina rushed to open her closet. She got out some dark gray skinny jeans and a white shirt with a black stripe down the middle of the back. She put on her bra, shirt, and pants and got out a pair of socks. She put them on and got her black knee high boots with silver buckles on them. She quickly brushed her hair and teeth in the bathroom. She also put on some mascara, not bothering with any other makeup. Selina got her boots on and her turquoise coat and walked out to see Alfred reading the newspaper on the couch.

"Alfred! How are you?" Selina asked.

"I'm doing well, and you?"

"Very good, thank you."

They embraced tightly.

"It's been too long hasn't it?" Selina smiled.

"Yes, it has. But, we best be off. We wouldn't want you to be late. You know how impatient Bruce is." Alfred laughed.

"What are we waiting for then?"

The two left the apartment and walked outside. There, by the curb, was the Rolls Royce.

"Alfred, did you have to bring the Rolls?" Selina asked she didn't want to make a scene downtown. The paparazzi were like sharks, searching for anything to feed its hunger for new stories.

"Yes, you are a lady and you will be driven like one." Alfred chided.

"Fine." Selina said as she smiled a bit.

Alfred opened the car door for Selina and helped her in. He walked around to the driver's side and got in behind the wheel. He pulled away from the curb and drove down the street towards the restaurant Bruce had picked out for them.

Alfred pulled up to the side of the road again and in front of the Del'Imperatore Festa, the Italian restaurant. It looked fancy. Selina looked down at herself. She wasn't wearing the right clothing for this place.

"Miss Selina." Alfred said, looking in the rear view mirror. "You look fine."

"Thank you, Alfred." She smiled at ease and opened the car door.

"Don't kill him; he has been through a lot these past couple days."

Selina laughed as she shut the door of the car.

She walked up the steps of the restaurant as Alfred drove away. As she took one step at a time, she became less and less confident. What if things didn't go well in there? What if they went badly?

_'Stop it!'_ She thought angrily. _'If you calm down, everything will go smoothly.'_

Selina took a deep breath and shook out her shoulders. She was ready. She walked up confidently and entered the restaurant. She walked up to the maître d'.

"Um, excuse me." Selina got the attention of the male server.

"Yes, how may I help you?" He asked formally.

"Is there a reservation for Bruce Wayne?"

"Yes, Mr. Wayne said that a friend was coming. What is your name?"

"Selina Roth."

"Miss Roth, please follow me." The maître d' led the way through the main sitting area to a secluded booth away from the other tables. There, she saw Bruce; he was dressed in a black suit. He had his hair combed back neatly and was sitting, looking at the menu.

"Mr. Wayne, your guest has arrived." The maître d' announced and Bruce looked up with a big smile on his face.

"Thank you." Bruce said as he got out of the booth. The maître d' nodded his head and left.

"Hello, Bruce." Selina greeted.

"Selina, how are you?" Bruce asked as he stood before her.

"I'm good, you?"

"I'm pretty tired." Bruce laughed.

There was two second of silence before Selina launched herself at him. Bruce caught her; a little startled and maintained his balance.

"Selina?" Bruce asked after a minute of her hugging him.

"Oh, sorry." Selina stepped back and blushed. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid!'_ She thought angrily at herself.

"Why don't we sit down?" Bruce suggested seeing Selina was a little embarrassed.

"Okay, I'm so hungry. I haven't eaten anything yet today." She said, easily forgetting about her uncomfortable feeling.

"What time did you wake up?" Bruce asked, taking a seat across from her.

"I think about forty-five minutes ago."

"Lucky you, Alfred gets me up every morning at 9:00 sharp." Bruce complained. "He doesn't let me sleep in at all."

Selina chuckled. "You were always the last one out of bed and if Alfred didn't get you up, you probably would have been late to school every day."

He smiled as he remembered Alfred and Selina trying to get him out of bed on the weekends and during the summer.

"Bruce." Her tone wiped the grin off his face. "Why did you leave?"

Bruce folded his hands on the table and sighed. "I needed to get away, far away. School at Princeton, and the anger I had were too much to handle." He stammered.

"Where did you go?"

"Southeast Asia." He paused.

"What did you do? You couldn't have been staying a nice hotel with a pool for seven years."

He looked uncomfortable. "I did odd jobs and what not."

"You didn't kill anyone did you?" She asked jokingly.

"You're funny." Bruce rolled his eyes. "What do you think of this Batman?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Actually, I got to meet him face to face."

Bruce acted surprised even though he already knew this. After all, he was Batman. "Really? What was he like?"

"He was scary! It was pretty amazing though."

"Where were you when you met him?"

Here, she stumbled to find words, knowing Bruce will get upset. Not wanting to lie, she told him the truth and of course he got distraught.

"Selina! You were where?" Now, Bruce wasn't faking this, he hadn't known that she was down at the docks when he was there as Batman. "Don't you know how dangerous that was?"

"Yes I did, but I was doing this for Sergeant Gordon."

"Why would you be doing this for him?" Bruce asked confused.

"I'm a private investigator for Gordon and the GPD."

"That's right. Alfred told me about that. Go on with your story."

Selina told him everything, from being chased by the three thugs to almost being taken advantage of by them to Batman saving her and saying her name. All the time, Bruce was quiet. His eyes widened when he realized how close she was to almost being hurt.

"Wow, I'm glad Batman came before…well you know." Bruce said.

Selina remained quiet. She was thinking about what Batman said. _'You need to find a close friend to stay with.'_

"Bruce, Batman said I need to get away from my apartment. Falcone knows where I live and he could send someone there to hurt me."

"You can stay with me." Bruce offered.

"I would like that." She smiled and he returned it.

"It will be just like old times!"

Selina laughed. "You keep forgetting that the manor is my house too."

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and smiled a goofy smile.

"What will we do with all my stuff?" Selina pondered aloud.

"I'll have some guys from Wayne Enterprises pack up your stuff."

"But I want some of my furniture to not go into storage."

"We can go over with boxes and pack up some things that are important for you. What do you want to pack up?"

"Pictures, books, my working supplies, and my bedding." Selina answered.

"We'll do that tomorrow."

"Okay."

The waitress came and took their orders and left.

"How's work?" Bruce inquired.

"It's going well. I just finished this big story on Falcone. That's why I went down to the docks too. It's my best article yet!"

"That's fantastic! Alfred said that you were the head crime journalist for the Gotham Daily."

"Yes, I am. It took me six years to get to that, lots of coffee and sleepless nights."

"I was lucky to get a night of sleep when I was in Asia." Bruce fussed with his wine glass.

"Why?"

"Nightmares."

"Still?" Selina asked.

"Yeah, they were still about Chill and my parents." He paused. "Occasionally I would have dreams about you."

"They were good dreams right?"

Bruce laughed. "Most of them were."

"Good."

Their food arrived and they ate, talking about what had happened in the past seven years. What had happened with friends. What other little things had happened with Selina. Soon, it was time to go.

"Is Alfred taking me home?" Selina asked as Bruce helped her get her coat on.

"I was actually going to drive you home since I drove here in my Lamborghini."

"I wish I had a car, but I don't." She laughed.

"Come on." Bruce led the way out of the restaurant and went to the valet who already had the beautiful, silver car waiting for them. The valet went to open the car door for Selina but Bruce waved him off.

He offered to do it himself and took her hand. He opened the car door and helped her in.

"Such a gentleman." Selina teased and Bruce smiled cheekily as he shut the door.

"When will you be moving in?" Bruce asked once they were on the main drag.

"Would tomorrow be okay?"

Although Bruce was surprised, he was extremely happy. "That would be great!"

She laughed again at his enthusiasm.

He pulled up the car in front of Selina's apartment building and walked her into it and to her door.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Bruce said as he hugged her.

"Okay, I'm looking forward to it."

She unlocked her door and went inside as Bruce walked down the hall.

Inside, Selina leaned against the door. That went surprisingly well. She huffed out a breath and walked over to the dining room.

She decided to work on a new story on a case that Rachel was working on. But for some reason she couldn't work. Her mind was too jumbled together. She was going to move back in with Bruce, after all these years. This thought brought butterflies to her stomach. Before she knew it, it was 8:00 in the evening and she decided to go to bed early.

Selina quickly changed for bed, tired from the day.

All of sudden, she was in Wayne manor again and for some strange reason, she heard a baby crying from upstairs.

Deciding to investigate, she walked up stairs and followed the sound. As she approached one of the spare bedrooms, she heard another voice.

"Shh, it's okay, shh." It sounded like Bruce.

Selina slowly peaked in the room and saw Bruce holding the baby. He looked slightly older then he was today. He turned and saw her.

"Selina, I think she wants her mommy." He walked over to her.

She was the mother? Bruce handed her the baby and she held it, still unsure.

She was the mother.

Bruce was the father.

And for some reason, she was so happy.

Selina woke up to her phone ringing.

She picked it up.

"Hello?" She asked still thinking about her dream.

"Miss Selina?"

"Hey, Alfred. What's up?"

"Master Bruce is very sick."

-End Chapter-

I will get the next chapter up soon, hopefully.

Until Next Time,

Hope's Survival

Cheers!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello my lovely readers, I do apologize again for not updating in like forever. But, here is the next chapter!

Enjoy!

REVISED: 8/28/2012

Caught in the Middle:

Chapter 8

"What do you mean he is sick, Alfred? I don't understand. He was fine yesterday afternoon." Selina asked.

"I don't know how he got sick, but I know that it's not food poisoning." Alfred said over the phone. "He, he keeps saying your name, Miss Selina, I think it would help if you came to the mansion."

"I'll pack my bags and get a cab to the mansion. You should stay with Bruce."

"Okay, see you when you get here."

"Bye, Alfred, everything will be okay."

"Thank you, Miss Selina, but that may need to be said a lot tonight."

They hung up the phone.

Selina hurried to get dressed. She put on a loose pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She got out a backpack and packed enough clothes in it for three days, not really knowing how long she would be there for. She also packed her toothbrush and hair brush. She got her shoes and coat on and left her apartment quickly.

Selina caught a cab to Wayne Manor and thanked the driver as he dropped her off. She quickly pressed the buzzer at the gate.

"Miss Selina?" Alfred's English accented voice came out of the speaker after a minute or two.

"Yes, Alfred, I'm here."

The gates opened up immediately. Selina almost ran up to the front door and let herself in.

"Alfred?" She called as she set her bags down and took off her coat.

"Miss Selina! Thank God, you're here." Alfred exclaimed coming down the stairs.

Selina froze when she saw him. The old butler looked so worn down. His face was pale and he had bags under his eyes. Alfred obviously hadn't slept last night. This worried her. Bruce must really be sick for Alfred not to sleep.

"Alfred, are you okay? You look terrible."

"I'm fine, I'm just really worried."

"You should go-" She was cut off when she heard someone scream from upstairs.

_'Bruce,'_ Selina thought as she started running upstairs. Alfred followed close behind her. Her bag and coat lay forgotten on the floor of the foyer.

Both of them burst into the master bedroom. Selina froze when she laid eyes on Bruce.

He lay on the bed with a blanket up to his chest. He was clenching the blanket in his hands down by his waist. They were shaking he was squeezing so hard. His face held pain and fear. His eyes were shut tight and he was gritting his teeth.

What could have happened to him?

Selina rushed forward when Bruce started mumbling, crying somewhat, in his ill sleep. She reached for his hand and had to pry his fingers off of the blanket. She held it tightly as she sat on the edge of the bed. She could only catch a few words.

"Bats…Selina…Get away!" The part came out clearly and loud.

Selina stroked his head and whispered soothing things to him.

"Bruce, I'm right here, it's okay. Nothing is going to hurt you." She whispered.

Bruce jolted and grabbed Selina's wrists with both hands painfully. Alfred start forward to help her but she stopped him. She will get through to Bruce.

"Bruce, its Selina. Everything will be okay, can you hear me?"

He paused, and then opened his eyes and she nearly gasped. They held such fear. Fear like she had never seen before in his eyes. It scared her.

"Selina?" He asked through his daze.

"Yes, Bruce, I'm here."

Bruce relaxed his grip on her and fell back against the pillows.

Selina turned back to Alfred who still looked worn out.

"Alfred, we need to get him to a doctor."

"We can't make this a big deal though. I don't want Master Bruce's reputation in Gotham to go down the drain."

"Then who do we call for help if we can't take him to the hospital?" Selina asked still thinking the hospital was the best place.

"I know just the person to call." And with that, Alfred left the room.

She let Alfred go, she just wanted to stay and be there for Bruce.

Fifteen minutes passed before Alfred came back to find Selina in the same exact position as he left her; sitting on the side of the bed, stroking Bruce's hair, and holding his hand. It was hard seeing them like this, one seemingly near death and one worrying over the other.

"Who'd you call?" Selina asked, bringing Alfred from his thoughts.

"Lucius Fox, he said he'll be here with the next half hour." He explained hoping to put her at ease.

"Who's Lucius Fox?"

"An old friend, he works at Wayne Enterprises."

Selina nodded, feeling calmer. If Alfred said he was an old friend, then he can be trusted.

"Miss Selina, how about a nice cup of tea?" Alfred suggested.

"I think I'm going to need one, I really do need to relax."

"Then why don't you stay here and I'll go make a pot." Alfred gave a reassuring smile to her and left the room.

Selina looked back down at Bruce. His breathing was still rather shallow and his forehead was drenched in sweat. His lips kept moving as if he was mumbling something but no sound came out. She put her hand on his forehead and her eyes widened. He was burning up.

She got up and walked briskly into the large bathroom. There, she got a wash cloth out of the cupboard under the marble sink. She wet it under cold water from the faucet. She squeezed the excess water out and rushed back into the bedroom. She sat back down on the edge of the bed and draped the wet cloth on Bruce's forehead. He shivered at the cold feeling. She took his hand again and looked around the master bedroom.

She hadn't been in this room for years. When Selina and Bruce were younger, after Thomas and Martha were murdered, they would sleep in the bed when they couldn't settle down. It started one night when Selina woke up and found that Bruce wasn't beside her as he usually was at night. She had gone out of her bedroom and walked down the hall to Bruce's room. He wasn't there. She then saw a light coming from under Thomas' and Martha's bedroom door. She opened it to see Bruce lying on the bed. He was fast asleep. Selina had sat on the edge of the bed, much like was now, and just watched him for a while.

From that night on, Bruce and Selina sometimes slept in Thomas' and Martha's room.

Selina smiled at the memory and looked up as Alfred walked back into the room with a tray. On the tray were two teacups with plates made out of porcelain. Next to them was a medium size teapot.

"What kind of tea did you make?" Selina asked.

"Breakfast tea; I hope it's okay." Alfred answered. "I know you prefer coffee."

"No, breakfast tea is perfect." She smiled.

Selina accepted the cup that Alfred poured her and added cream and sugar.

Alfred set the tray down on a table and pulled up a chair. He fixed his own cup and they sipped their tea in companionable silence.

Both were somewhat startled when the doorbell rang.

"That would be Lucius." Alfred said as he got up and left the room again.

Selina sighed; she hoped Bruce would get better soon. No, she knew he would get better, he had to. She couldn't lose him again.

Alfred returned to the master bedroom with another man in tow. The other man, who Selina presumed was Lucius Fox, was a tall, African American man with graying hair. He had a heart warming smile on his face as he made eye contact with her as if saying everything was going to be okay. Selina returned the smile with a sad one of her own. She stood to greet him.

"Hello, you must be Lucius Fox." She greeted, extending her hand.

"Yes, and you must be Selina Roth, how are you today? Good I hope." Lucius responded shaking her hand.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I could be better."

He nodded in understanding.

Selina noticed, for the first time, that he held a case in his other hand.

"What's in there?" She asked.

"Vials and needles to take blood from Mr. Wayne; I am going to analyze his blood to see if I can make an antidote for him."

Selina nodded and stepped aside.

Lucius walked forward and knelt beside the bed next to Bruce. He set his case on the bedside table and opened it. He got out a syringe and a vial. Lucius then found a major vein in Bruce's arm and stuck the needle in. Bruce twitched. Blood filled the vial at a steady rate.

Selina and Alfred watched as Lucius filled two more vials with blood before he started to pack up.

"How long do you think it will take to make an antidote?" Alfred asked.

"I'm not sure; it depends on how complex the poison is." Lucius answered.

"Whoa, wait a minute! Alfred, you just said Bruce was sick! Not poisoned! What happened?" Selina asked suspiciously.

Alfred and Lucius glanced at each other. There was something they were keeping from her.

"What's going on?" She pried.

"Miss Selina, I think it would be right if Master Bruce told you, not me. It's not my place to say what happened." Alfred told her in all honesty.

Selina thought for a minute. If it was private to Bruce then Alfred was right about not telling her. She should ask Bruce about it. "Alright, I understand."

Lucius left after another minute of mild conversation.

Selina flopped down in her chair she was sitting on before. She was confused and worried over Bruce. What could have happened to him?

Hours passed with no word from Lucius. Bruce got steadily worse. He was shaking more and mumbling louder. He kept saying three words.

"Blood poison." And after a while the occasional "Selina!" would come out.

During all of this, Selina was always in the room. Either she was sitting in a chair by the bed reading a book or, when Bruce started to get unsettled again, she was sitting next to him on the bed comforting him.

Alfred would come in from time to time to check on them both and to bring Selina more tea and food. This continued like so with no word from Lucius well into the evening. All the while, Bruce proceeded to get more ill. His fever rose and his panic attacks were more frequent, longer, and more severe.

Alfred made dinner and both he and Selina ate in the master bedroom.

Half way through the meal of tomato soup and toast, Bruce got another attack. Selina quickly put down her bowl and plate and hurried over to the bed.

He was trembling and crying slightly. Selina sat on the edge of the bed again and took his hand, but Bruce tensed, which hadn't happen before. Usually, he relaxed at a person's touch.

"Bruce? It's Selina, it's okay."

She reached out to stoke his head but as she touched him, Bruce screamed and lashed out, swinging his arms around wildly. Selina moved just in time but ended up on the floor.

"Miss Selina, are you alright?!" Alfred gasped and he helped her up.

"Yes, I'm fine." She kept looking at the trembling figure on the bed.

She went back toward the bed but the old butler stopped her.

"Miss Selina, you'll get hurt, Master Bruce is not safe to be around." Alfred warned.

"Alfred, I need to help him, it hurts to see Bruce like this."

Alfred reluctantly let her go.

She went forward again and sat on the edge of the bed. She winced as Bruce grabbed her wrists when she touched him again. Alfred started to come to help her but she stopped him.

Ignoring the pain pulsing in her wrists, Selina started talking to Bruce again; trying to get through to him.

"Bruce, it's okay; you are safe. Nothing is going to get you, not while I'm here."

He paused before relaxing against the pillows again. He released her wrists. Both Selina and Alfred breathed a sigh of relief.

"Miss Selina, are you alright?" Alfred asked worriedly.

"Y-yes, I am." She stuttered, she rubbed her wrists, they were going to bruise, she could tell.

Alfred frowned; he could tell this had shaken her up. "You need to rest."

"No, I'm fine." But as Selina said this, she let out a yawn. "I have to stay with Bruce anyways."

"Miss Selina, I insist. I'll stay with Master Bruce. I won't leave the room."

Selina relented and thanked Alfred. She gave him a quick hug before leaving the master bedroom and walking to her old room. She changed into her pajamas which were sweat pants and a tank. She climbed under her covers and slowly let her tense body relax.

While it was good to have Bruce back, she hated worrying about him. She had always worried about him: when they were young, as a young adult, especially when he disappeared, and now. She was sick of it. Selina sighed and rolled onto her side.

She cared for Bruce, a lot, he was like her brother.

As soon as she thought that, the scene where Bruce kissed her all those years ago came to the front of her mind. That had been one hell of a kiss that was for sure. Sure, she had been kissed before that and after, but never, ever like that. Bruce's kiss was so passionate, so overwhelming, held such feeling, and made her crave for more. Others after that kiss had been so dull. All she could think about the guy she was kissing was how much Bruce could do better and how much she wanted him more.

Selina blushed at the thought of wanting Bruce. The word "want" had such a down to dirt meaning of no emotional attachment. And she certainly wanted and had that with Bruce. He had always been there for her and her with him. They were each other's rocks.

So what did she want then? She knew she wanted Bruce, well, not _want_ Bruce. What she did crave was to be kissed like that again, to be held like that. She knew that but she also knew that she also felt something toward him. He was very special to her. She didn't know how deep her feelings went. It was certainly more than friendship, but that means that she would like Bruce, and she was certain it wasn't a stupid school girl crush. She didn't squeal every time he looked her way. If it wasn't that, then what was it? Could she possibly like him?

Her eyes shot open. Having feelings for Bruce?! That was unthinkable!

_'Until now…'_ A voice reminded her inside her head.

She yawned again which reminded her she was supposed to be sleeping. Selina would deal with this in the morning. She closed her eyes again. As she was drifting off her mind was still on that kiss. That one hell of a kiss.

"Yes, indeed." She sleepily murmured as she fell asleep.

-Three Hours Later-

Selina woke up to the sound of footsteps and voices passing by her door. One was clearly Alfred. The other, she realized, was Lucius Fox.

She threw back the blankets and got out of bed. She shivered, already missing her warm covers. She got a sweatshirt on. She left her room and walked down the hall to the master bedroom. At the doors, she paused and listened. It sounded like Alfred and Lucius were having a very serious conversation. She was about to leave when she heard Bruce's name.

"How long until Master Bruce wakes up?" She heard Alfred ask.

"It can be anytime from a couple of hours to a day. The poison wasn't as strong as it could have been, but it was deadly enough. We were all lucky it wasn't worse." Lucius answered gravely.

_'Deadly?!'_ Selina's mind screamed as she peaked into the room.

"Do you know how it got into his system?" Alfred asked another question.

"The compound was in the blood rather quickly so it had to have been inhaled or injected. My guess was that it was inhaled because I saw no injection marks on either of his arms."

"Alright, thank you Lucius for doing this for us."

"Not a problem, but you should call me when he starts to stir. I would like to check on Mr. Wayne when he is awake."

"I'll be sure to do that." Alfred said as he shook Lucius' hand.

This conversation had only made Selina more suspicious of what happened to Bruce. What was so bad that only he could tell her? What could have possibly happen?

Then, she realized, that both men were coming toward the door. She had to do something, anything but look like she had just been eavesdropping. Maybe if she acted like she just woke up.

Selina made her eyes droop as she opened the door. She paused and yawned before saying, "Oh, hello Mr. Fox." She greeted sleepily.

"Hello, Miss Roth, I was just leaving." Lucius smiled.

"Is Bruce-"

"He will be fine, I just injected the antidote and Mr. Wayne will be up in a matter of hours." He was pleased to finish for her.

"Oh, thank God." She exclaimed in relief. "I can't tell you how grateful I am, Mr. Fox."

"It was my pleasure." And with that, Lucius gave his good byes and let himself out.

"How did you sleep, Miss Selina?" Alfred asked.

"I slept alright, I'm still tired though. I only slept for three hours."

"Why don't you go back to bed, your job must make you lose sleep and with this happening you must be exhausted."

"Could I stay in here with Bruce?" Selina asked.

"Yes, of course, he has calmed down drastically."

"Alfred, have you slept at all?" Selina asked as she noticed how tired Alfred looked.

"No, I have not. Will you be okay if I go rest for a bit?" He asked.

"Alfred, you don't have to ask, you can just go sleep, and you need it. I'll be fine." She smiled.

"Thank you, Miss Selina, sleep well."

"You too, Alfred."

They hugged and the butler left the room. Selina took a deep, cleansing breath. She walked to the bed.

Bruce was visibly calmer. His face was relaxed and wasn't pinched like it was before. Selina noted that he was wearing a new t-shirt. Alfred must have changed his clothes before she woke up.

She climbed onto the bed and got under the blankets. When she got herself situated, she reached over and took Bruce's hand. As she fell asleep again, she faintly felt him squeeze her hand.

-Next Day: Late Afternoon-

_"Bruce…why do we fall?"_ A voice whispered as Bruce opened his eyes.

The first thing he registered through his half-awake half asleep haze was that it was very bright. What happened?

He remembered being out in the Narrows as Batman. Then that rundown apartment and then Dr. Crane.

Fear Toxin.

He had been poisoned.

Sloppy! He should have been smarter and more agile. He cursed in his head.

Then the nightmares came back. They were worse than usual, probably because of the poison. But he remembered something else, there was a voice, Selina's voice, was calling to him in his terrible dreams. That had got him through.

He finally realized that someone was sitting beside the bed stirring something in a glass. Bruce forced himself to get used to the light.

It was Alfred.

"How long was I out?" Bruce asked.

"Two days." Alfred said quietly. "It's your birthday, many happy returns." He handed Bruce the glass.

He took a sip and struggled to swallow. He felt awful. His mouth was dry and he felt sick to his stomach.

"I've felt these affects before. But this was so much more potent. It was some kind of hallucinogen, weaponized in aerosol form." Bruce took another sip of the drink Alfred made him. It didn't taste good at all but it was making his stomach feel better so he kept drinking. Alfred knew just what to do, what would he ever do without his butler?

"You have been hanging out in the wrong clubs, Mr. Wayne." A new voice said and Lucius Fox stepped into view.

"I called Mr. Fox when your condition worsened after the first day." Alfred answered Bruce's unasked question.

"I analyzed your blood, isolating the receptor compounds and the protein based catalysts."

"Am I meant to understand any of that?" Bruce asked skeptically.

"Not at all. I just wanted you to know how hard it was. Bottom line, I synthesized an antidote."

"Could you make more?" Bruce somehow knew it would become in handy soon.

"Planning on gassing yourself again, Mr. Wayne?" Lucius asked.

"Well, you know how it is, Mr. Fox, you're out at night looking for kicks, someone is passing around a weaponized hallucinogen." He joked.

Lucius smiled. "I'll bring what I have. The antidote should inoculate you for now." The scientist turned to the butler. "Alfred, always a pleasure."

"Lucius." Alfred returned.

"I would say good bye to Miss Roth, but it appears she is still sleeping." Lucius smiled as he saw Bruce perk up the Selina's name.

"Selina is here? Where?" Bruce asked hurriedly.

Alfred chuckled. "Turn around."

Bruce did and saw her lying next to him. How could he not have noticed before?!

He had thought she was there in his nightmares calling to him, but he hadn't believed it. He was happy. Selina was here, for him.

Yes, despite everything, it was good to be home.

-End Chapter-

Thank you for reading and please review!

Until Next Time,

Hope's Survival

Cheers!


	9. Chapter 9

Caught in the Middle:

Chapter 9

Selina floated back to consciousness. She blinked a couple times, the light blinding her for a few seconds. She breathed in deeply through her nose, savoring the fresh air from an open window. The memories of last night came back to her and she stretched out her arm to feel the bed beside her. It was empty, but slightly warm. She looked over to see the covers had been pulled back and an empty glass with a little bit of clear, bubbly liquid in it on the bedside table. Now, one question remained.

Where was Bruce?

Selina remembered Mr. Fox was here last night giving the antidote to Bruce. He had said that Bruce would be fine. Then where was he?

She sat up and stretched her arms over her head. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, standing up. Her bare feet padded over to the open window and shut it, thinking the room was cool enough. She glanced at the clock.

4:37 PM

She'd slept that long? That couldn't be right. She shrugged, thinking she had just been tired and emotionally drained.

Yawning, she turned around to head to the master bedroom's bathroom to brush her teeth, but, the door was closed. She then realized she heard the shower running. So that's where Bruce was!

Selina pondered waiting for him or to go brush her teeth. Unfortunately, the bad taste in her mouth had to be taken care of. She left the room, walking down the hall to her bedroom. She grabbed her sweatshirt on the way to the bathroom. She put it on and quickly brushed her teeth. She yawned again as she walked back down to the master bedroom.

As she approached, she noticed the bedroom door was shut. She didn't remember closing it. Without thinking, she knocked on the door. A couple seconds passed before the door opened and Bruce, shirtless, came into view.

Selina froze; the thoughts of last night came rushing back. That kiss…

Bruce stood before her in nothing but pajama pants. And what a sight it was for her! His arms were muscular as well as his chest, his defined abs were very noticeable too. She blushed but couldn't tear her eyes away. She tried to force her eyes back up to his face.

Bruce, meanwhile, was smirking; he knew he had amazing effects on women, but something about making Selina stare at him was an extra treat. Like the icing on a cake. He saw her eyes trying to stay on his face and decided to help her.

"Selina, you okay?" He was still smirking.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just…thinking. The real question is are you okay? You gave us a pretty big scare last night." A blush stained her cheeks.

"Yes, I'm feeling a lot better." Bruce smiled.

"Bruce, what happened?" She asked, now somber.

"I'll tell you when I am ready."

"I'm being serious!" Selina deadpanned.

"So am I." He returned.

"Just tell me you weren't drugged in a club or something."

"Selina, do I look like a guy who would go to a club and do drugs?" Bruce asked cynically.

"No, you wouldn't do that." Selina looked down. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine!"

"Okay, I'm going to get dressed, meet you downstairs for a very late breakfast?" She asked with a shy smile.

"Of course! Let me finish getting dressed also." He laughed as her eyes were drawn to his chest and arms again.

Selina shook her head, trying to get the thoughts of liking Bruce out of it. She turned and walked down the hall with one last smile at Bruce. He smiled back before he shut the door.

She walked down the hall, taking her time.

Why did she have to be attracted to Bruce? It wasn't just physical attraction either; it was emotional and intellectual attraction as well. What did that mean then? Were there even such things as emotional or intellectual attraction?

Fighting off a headache, Selina entered her room. She walked over to her backpack at the foot of her bed and got out a pair of jeans, a white V-neck shirt, and a blue sweater. She put them on and also got on her knee-high boots. She quickly ran her comb through her hair. Not bothering with any make up, Selina left to go downstairs.

As she entered the foyer, she met Alfred, carrying a black dress bag.

"Miss Selina, how are you on this fine afternoon?" He asked enthusiastically.

"I feel much better than last night, I'm glad Bruce is okay." She smiled at the butler.

"And I'm glad you are feeling better!"

"Alfred, what's gotten you so chipper today?" She laughed.

"Don't tell me you forgot again! It's Master Bruce's birthday!" Alfred chuckled as he saw Selina go pale.

"Bruce's birthday, today? I didn't get him a present! Oh my God, how could I have forgotten?" She was appalled that she'd not remembered.

"Now, now, my dear, I had the thought with all this going on, you would forget, so, I got you something for him." He held out the bag.

"Alfred, you know I can't do that! I have to get something for him myself! Besides, I don't think Bruce would want a dress." Selina sat down on the steps, cradling her head in her hands.

"Miss Selina, it will be alright, just wear this and Mast Bruce will be delighted." Alfred soothed.

"What is it?" Selina asked and Alfred gave a wicked grin. He unzipped the bag and pulled out a yellow dress. Selina gaped at it.

"Alfred, it looks just like the one I wore when I was younger!"

Of course, some changes were visible. The chest had changed shape to be able to give support to her breasts, the waist was slimmer, and the dress went down to her lower thighs instead of her knees. It was made of shiny material and was beautiful.

"Yes, it was made just for you." Alfred gave a cheeky smile, obviously please at his work.

"Thank you, Alfred!" Selina got up and hugged him.

"You are most welcome. Shall I put it in your room?"

"Yes, please! Do you know where Bruce is?"

"I think he is still talking to Miss Dawes out by the front door." Alfred offered.

"Rachel is here?" She didn't wait for an answer; she started running to the main foyer. She was excited to see her old friend.

As she rounded the bend in the hall, she slowed as she saw Bruce and Rachel. Bruce's back was to her and Rachel had a flirtatious smile on her face. Selina cocked an eyebrow. Bruce's shoulders looked tense; he usually liked to flirt with almost all women. Jealousy bubbled up in Selina's stomach as she saw Rachel take a small step toward Bruce.

How dare she do that! Bruce was hers!

Selina paused, eyes wide, did she really just think that? Never mind that now; she came here to join her friends. Not be this ugly green beast of jealousy. She jogged forward.

"Rachel! How are you?" Selina called as she neared them.

Rachel peered around Bruce and her eyes narrowed slightly. Hostility towards her from Rachel? For what?

Despite the not too friendly stare sent her way, she smiled.

"Oh, Selina, funny seeing you here. I'm alright, how are you?" Rachel asked after taking a few seconds to recover.

Selina came to stand by Bruce and noticed he held a small box with a blue bow on it.

"I'm good. Bruce, what's that?" She motioned to it.

"Oh, it is a present from Rachel. It's my birthday, remember?" Bruce smiled, shaking the small box slightly, something rattled inside it.

"Yes, I remembered. Happy Birthday, Bruce."

"So, where's your present?" Rachel asked, eyes narrowing again.

"It is a surprised for tonight. Are you coming to the party?"

"No, I have worked to do." Rachel frowned. "Carl has been missing for two days."

"Do the police know?" Selina wasn't close to Carl, but she still considered him a friend.

"Yes, but-" she was cut off by her cell phone ringing. "Excuse me."

Rachel answered her phone and Selina and Bruce glanced at each other.

"Rachel Dawes." She said into the phone. "What? Who authorized that? Get Crane down there immediately, don't take 'no' for an answer!"

She hung up the phone looking angry.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked.

"It's Falcone, Crane moved him to Arkham on suicide watch." Rachel pinched the bridge of her nose. "I've got to go there."

"Rachel, Arkham Asylum is in the Narrows. Don't be stupid." Bruce warned, worried.

"You enjoy you're party, Bruce. Some of us have work to do." Rachel half said, half sneered.

"Oh! Could I go? This sounds like a new story coming on. I could add this onto my Falcone story!" Selina asked excitedly.

"Selina, I don't want you to go. It's too dangerous." Bruce argued with her.

"Bruce, it will be fine." She patted his arm and turned to go upstairs to grab her things. She disappeared from view and Bruce turned toward Rachel, scowl on his face.

"Rachel, don't go to Arkham tonight; come to my birthday party. It will be relaxing." Bruce figured if Rachel wouldn't go, he would be able to convince Selina to stay too.

Rachel laughed slightly. "Bruce, your parties are anything but relaxing."

Selina suddenly reappeared at Bruce's side. "Ready to go, Rach?" She asked.

"Sure, let's go." Rachel turned and headed for her car.

Selina went to follow her but was stopped by Bruce grabbing her hand. She turned, giving him a questioning look.

"Damn it, Selina! It's too dangerous!"

"I'll be okay, there's security at the asylum and we'll stay in the car until we are allowed to get out, alright?" She gave him a small smile and not waiting for an answer, slipped her hand out of his.

Bruce frowned deeply. His gut told him something bad was going to happen, and it was up to him, as Batman, to stop it. As he saw Selina get into Rachel's car and drive away, he turned and strode down the hallway, to the study, to the Bat Cave.

-On the Way to the Asylum-

"What were you doing at the mansion?" Rachel asked as soon as Selina buckled her seat belt.

"Bruce was sick so Alfred asked me to come over." She explained confused of the sharpness in Rachel's tone.

"Sure he was." Rachel scowled.

"Rachel, he was sick okay? What is your problem?" Selina questioned bewildered.

"I don't know. I'm just in a bad mood because of all this stuff with Crane and everything."

"You can tell me, Rach. It's alright."

Rachel sighed. "I-I am just sort of jealous of you."

"Jealous? Why would you be jealous of me? There's nothing really that's special about me."

"Selina, are you kidding me? You are the luckiest person alive right now. You have the attention of Billionaire Bruce Wayne!" Rachel exclaimed.

The other woman bristled. "Is that all you see him as? A billionaire who's attention you want? Don't forget, Rachel, he is one of your best friends. Or have you overlooked that?" Selina bit out.

"I am not after his money! How dare you assume that!"

"But the way you said it made you looked like you are!" Selina paused. "You're one of his dear friends, Rachel."

"Yeah, well, he doesn't think about me the same way he thinks about you." Rachel sighed sadly.

"What do you mean?" Her heart sped up slightly.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed." Rachel spat.

"I really haven't. Tell me."

"Forget it."

"No, Rachel, you brought it up! Now, tell me." Selina ordered.

"I said, forget it!" Rachel growled.

"Tch." Selina clicked her tongue in an annoyed sound.

She looked at Rachel; her hands gripped the steering wheel so hard her knuckles were white. She glared ahead with a deep frown on her face. She didn't even glance at Selina.

Selina looked out of her window and saw cars and huge buildings pass. People walked the sidewalks varying from tall to short, young to old, male to female. Different races. Sometimes, she wished she was one of them, just a normal person with a regular job, and a regular life. Not living with someone who made you known to everyone in the city. Not having a huge important job with deadlines. But, she was glad she lived this life, she had Bruce. She leaned her head back on the head rest and breathed deeply, eyes drooping.

They were driving in the more dangerous part of Gotham now. They buildings were shabbier and less taken care of. Soon, they were crossing one of the many bridges that led to the Narrows.

Here, the streets were dirtier; trash lined the sides of buildings. There were little to no sidewalks so the people walked in the street. They were dressed poorly: torn clothes, dull or faded colors. They looked like they wanted to harm others. They peered in the car as it slowly rolled past. Selina shrunk back against the passenger seat. Rachel didn't pay attention to the people; she concentrated on driving through the maze.

Soon, the tall, metal gates of Arkham Asylum came into view. Here, there weren't as many people. Everyone in Gotham tended to stay away from the forsaken building.

As the gate patrolman checked them in, Selina looked ahead. Arkham stood ominous against the night sky. They tall, brick buildings frightened her, and she felt sorry for the patients within.

Rachel parked the car in front of the main steps leading up to the doors. They both stepped out and pulled their coats closer around them to keep the cold at bay.

At the front desk inside, Rachel talked to the receptionist. Selina looked around; the front hall was all white, the tiled floors shined slightly because of just being mopped.

She turned to see the receptionist hanging up the phone. He must have been on it with Crane.

"We want to see Falcone, now." Rachel demanded before the receptionist could even open his mouth.

"I'm sorry Miss Dawes, but Crane said that he would be down in a couple of minutes. You have to wait for him."

"Look, I'm here because I'm investigating a case that needs immediate attention. How long have you worked here?" Rachel asked, glaring.

"Three and a half years, Miss." Said the receptionist.

"And, uh, Tim," She read his name off of his name tag. "How would you like it if you lost your job today?" She growled. Selina raised an eyebrow that was unlike Rachel but then again, she has to do her job.

Tim stuttered as words refused to form while shaking slightly under Rachel's gruesome stare.

"I can make that happen unless you tell me where Falcone's cell is."

"Rachel, what are you doing?" Selina whispered.

Rachel held up her hand to silence her and Selina bit her tongue.

"Ground floor, cell one-thirteen." Tim pointed down the hall to the right.

Rachel and Selina the front hall and walked down the hallway to the right. As they turned the corner, the white halls and ceiling stopped and gave way to a dirtier atmosphere. The front hall was just for show and the rest wasn't meant to be seen.

As they went down the dirty hall, the amount of doors on either side of them multiplied. They had numbers on them labeling the cells. Finally, and what scared Selina the most, were the people looking out of the small windows of the doors. Some were skinny, others looked like a skull. And some looked normal, but their hair was wild and their eyes crazy.

Selina looked at Rachel and saw that she kept her head high and face forward. She didn't look at the inmates, she ignored them, paying attention to the task at hand. Selina, from then on, did her best to do the same. She kept her eyes on the floor. But, she could still feel their gaze on her, making her skin crawl.

They got to the area of the building where they kept the suicidal patients and the ones who were lost to all eternity. They passed a gate that was machine operated.

At last, they reached cell one-thirteen and approached the viewing window. Inside was Carmine Falcone strapped to a tilted bed. His eyes were feral with fear.

"Scarecrow." He kept whispering.

It was very disturbing.

Selina glanced at Rachel; she was not surprised to see fury on her face. She looked back at Falcone, got out a notebook, and started writing observations.

"Ah, Miss Dawes." Came the voice that bothered her the most. Dr. Crane had come around the corner of the far hall. "This is highly irregular, I have nothing to add to the report I filed with the Judge.

"I have questions about your report." Rachel stated and Crane raised his eyebrows in question. "Isn't it convenient for a fifty-two year old man to suddenly have a complete mental break down just before he is about to be convicted?"

"Let me tell you, there is nothing convenient," He glanced at Selina, "about what is happening to him.

Selina wrote every word he said and Crane knew this. He had to pick his words carefully.

"Well, I have a doctor at Gotham General ready to do some blood work on him." Rachel started walking to the elevator, ready to leave. Selina followed, still writing.

"Very well, by the morning?" Crane followed and Selina paused, thinking he would have stayed by the viewing window.

"No, tonight, I have already paged Dr. Leman at Gotham General, and he is waiting." Rachel smirked as she saw Crane's eyes widen slightly.

The elevator opened and the three of them stepped in. Crane took out a ring of keys and selected a small, double sided one. He slipped it into the slot that read 'BASEMENT' and turned it. Selina stiffened and put away her notebook and pen. Her heart rate rose, something wasn't right. She felt claustrophobic in the elevator with Crane. He kept glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes.

The doors opened and Crane stepped out, motioning to the two to follow.

"This way, please, there is something I think you should see."

Rachel followed after a moment of thinking, Selina lagged behind.

"Rachel! This is stupid and dangerous, can we please get out of here?" She whispered harshly.

"Hold on!" Rachel said behind her, making sure Crane couldn't hear her. "This could be something big."

Rachel sped up to catch up to Crane while Selina followed, unsure of what was going to happen. She was scared and wanted to run, but she couldn't abandon Rachel.

Finally, after walking down and long hall, they turned a corner and came to a pair of double doors. Crane pushed both of them open and walked into the large basement. The three walked in and came to look over the floor from a platform.

Down below, there were dozens of orange jumpsuit clad inpatients. The large room was made into an assembly line, mixing powders and other liquids into water, and then pouring it into the broken pipes on the floor into the water stream of Gotham. It was horrifying.

Selina and Rachel looked at each other, both thinking the same thing: _'We have to get out of here.'_

"And this is where we make the medicine," Crane sneered, enjoying the frightened faces of the two women. "Perhaps you should have some, to clear both of your heads."

Rachel gasped and Selina wasted no time in grabbing her hand and dragging her down the hall.

"Rachel! Snap out of it!" Selina yelled, waking Rachel out of her stupor. Both of them started sprinting down the hall. They turned a corner and Selina slowed.

"Go! I'll hold him off, get to the police!" Selina ordered as she pushed Rachel forward.

Rachel paused, making sure Selina was serious.

"Go!" She yelled and Rachel resumed running.

Selina dropped her bag and stayed pressed against the wall. Soon, she heard footsteps coming quickly down the hall. No doubt it was Crane. She got ready and she stuck out her leg. She tripped what she thought was Crane, but I was someone with a cloth mask on.

"Scarecrow." She whispered coming to a realization. The guy on the floor was wearing the same suit that Crane had on; he was the one who poisoned Falcone!

Unfortunately, this two second thought gave Crane the time needed to recover. He dragged her down with him. She resisted and kicked him a couple times in the stomach, trying to get him off of her.

He grunted but managed to get her to fall. Selina screamed and punched Crane in the face.

Faintly, she heard an alarm go off in the distance.

The elevator.

She hoped Rachel got out.

All of a sudden, three more thugs ran past the two struggling on the ground. Selina rushed to get up and run after them but was yanked back by Crane again. She turned over to hit him again but found her arms pinned above her head. She started to fight once more except it was no use, she was trapped.

Crane was above her, Selina couldn't see his face, but she was she he was smirking.

"I can't tell you how long I've wanted to do this." He whispered just low enough for her to hear.

He brought his hand two inches in front of her face and she saw something glisten in the low light of the hallway. Then her vision was clouded with spray. Surprised, she gasped. Immediately, she felt the effects of the fear toxin.

Slowly, she fell into darkness.

-End Chapter-

Hey, you know what you should do? Review!

Until Next Time,

Hope's Survival

Cheers!


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, so, ummm, this is awkward….I haven't updated this story is forever! You are welcome, actually I am ASKING you guys, to be angry with me! I've reread this story and I love it all over again.**

**I have gone back and corrected a lot of stuff in all of the chapters, as well as made some events and conversations more believable.**

**Quick Notice: Okay, guys, since I haven't updated this story in over a year, my writing is going to be different and a lot better, let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman, sadly, only the wonderful Selina Roth and some of the scenes you don't recognize.**

Caught in the Middle:

Chapter Ten

Batman leapt from rafter to rafter silently, trying to find a good view of the entire basement of Arkham Asylum. Something was obviously wrong. Selina and Rachel weren't very smart for going into the Narrows this late. This place was even unsafe during daytime! There was also the fact that Carmine Falcone was moved into the facility with no history of a mental disorder, something strange and evil was going on at the asylum.

The Dark Knight paused on one of the metal beams crouching. He looked down and observed his targets, Crane's thugs. Each had some sort of gun, all were automatic.

A strangled scream came from the hallways that lead to the platform. Two figures came into view; one was obviously the director of the asylum, Jonathan Crane. He had his scarecrow mask on.

The second figure was carrying someone. Batman's grip on the metal beam tightened when he recognized who it was. Selina was in the arms of the thug and was hyperventilating.

They walked down the stairs and Crane pointed to an empty table where the man put Selina on. Her eyes darted around the room rapidly. She was fully under the effects of the fear toxin.

Three more people entered the basement. Rachel struggled between two men.

"Let me go!" She yelled, trying to kick at one of them.

It didn't work.

The two thugs dragged her down the stairs and sat her down on a rickety chair. They immediately bound her arms to it, making her unable to move. One of them bent down to say something to Rachel but she spat in his face which earned her a slap.

Crane laughed. "Now, now, be nice to Miss Dawes." He turned to Selina and walked over to the table.

"Don't you dare go near her!" Rachel screamed at him.

"Why shouldn't I? I know you won't tell me anything, so why not ask the girl who is drugged up on a hallucinogen?" Crane smirked under his mask. "She always got on my nerves, she was too nosey for her own good." He leaned over Selina. "Who knows you're here?"

Selina let out a frightened whimper and didn't answer. She turned her head away, but Crane forced it back by grabbing her chin.

"Who knows?!" He snarled.

Selina screamed and closed her eyes tightly, not able to look at whatever the drug was making her see.

Up in the rafters, Batman had had enough. He cut the power.

Down below, Crane ripped off his mask.

"He's here." He murmured looking around.

"Who?" One asked.

"The Batman." Crane laughed slightly.

Rachel almost sighed in relief; both of them will be able to make it out safely.

"What do we do?"

"Whatever someone does when a prowler comes around…call the police." Crane ordered.

"You want the cops here?" Another asked skeptically.

"At this point, they can't stop us." Everyone was looking up into the darkness nervously. "But the _Batman _has a talent for disruption, the police will take him down outside. Go."

The thug ran off, dialing 911 and started to frantically talk into his headpiece.

"What about them?"

Crane scoffed. "Miss Roth hasn't got long. I gave her a concentrated dose. The mind can only take so much. Leave the lawyer. She can't do anything."

The men spread out, their guns at the ready.

"The things they say about him, can he really fly?"

"I heard he can disappear."

Crane smirked. "Well, we'll find out, won't we?"

A series of noises went off, each on the opposite sides of the large room. The tension in the air grew and everyone's eyes darted to each suspicious looking shadow.

Suddenly, Batman struck.

He knocked one guy down as he dropped from above. He grabbed another and propelled himself back up into the darkness carrying the terrified thug with him.

Guns went off and Rachel screamed.

Batman appeared again, disarming and rendering the rest unconscious. As the last one slumped over, Batman caught Crane's wrist armed with fear toxin. He squeezed it, making the doctor cry out.

"Time for a taste of your own medicine, Doctor." He growled, yanking the scarecrow mask off. The poison sprayed into Cranes face and his eyes immediately dilated.

Batman backed him up against the concrete wall behind them, one hand was pulling Crane's dark hair back, and the other was choking him.

"What have you been doing here?" He demanded fiercely.

Crane didn't answer, the pure terror he was seeing wouldn't let him find his voice.

"Who are you working for?" Batman jerked the Doctor's head back more and tightened his grip on his throat.

Crane swallowed before choking out, "Ras, Ras al Gul."

"Ras al Gul is dead, who are you working for?" The caped crusader snarled.

"Too late, you can't stop him now." Crane smirked slightly despite his fear.

Batman growled and the Doctor flinched.

"Dr. Crane isn't here right now, but if you'd like to make an appointment…"

Finally losing his temper, Batman slammed Crane against the wall. He fell to the cold floor, unconscious. Turning around, Batman strode to Rachel and took out a batarang. He used it to cut the ropes that bound her to the chair. Once she was free, she ran over to the table where Selina lay.

"Selina?" She leaned over her drugged friend and felt her forehead, it was wet with sweat.

Selina looked at Rachel through hooded eyes, but didn't see her. She was stuck in her world of torments and nightmares.

"Oh my God," Rachel whispered, straightening. "What can I do?" She couldn't do anything, her friend will die because there was nothing she could do!

Batman came over to Selina's other side and checked her vitals. Her heartbeat was irregular. He had to hurry if he wanted to save her.

Just then, a loud speaker came on.

"Batman, put down your weapons and surrender! You are surrounded!"

The police had arrived and that meant the SWAT teams would be coming soon.

Batman picked up Selina and started walking, his cape flowing behind him. Rachel followed wordlessly, jogging to keep up.

They went down the hall to a door just before the elevator. Batman kicked it open and revealed flight after flight of stairs.

"Wait here," Batman rasped as he took out his grappling gun. He shot it up and disappeared as the corn pulled him and Selina up to the top floor.

A minute passed and Batman dropped back down, his cape formed into the wings to slow his fall. Rachel and the hero went up to the top floor the same way he did with Selina. He helped her over the railing. Once she was safely on the floor, Batman picked up Selina again. He started running down the hall, this time, Rachel sprinted to keep up. They ran down long corridors and through many doors. They encountered no one, all of the nurses and doctors seemed to have vanished.

Reaching the main staircase, Batman gently laid Selina down and let Rachel catch her breath.

"When you are able to, go get help from downstairs. Go to the police, don't trust anyone else." Batman growled.

"What about Selina?" She asked.

Before the dark hero could answer, they heard a door open from down on the first floor. The two looked over the railing and saw Sargent Gordon walking in, gun drawn.

"Wait here," Batman ordered Rachel.

He took his grappling gun out and attached it to the chandelier on the ceiling. He tugged it to make sure it was secure and then dove off over the railing.

Rachel gasped, shocked and frightened.

Before she could look over the railing, Batman returned, the grappling gun pulling himself and Gordon up. He swung the Sargent over the edge and then himself.

Gordon spared Rachel a glance, quickly giving her a hurried look over. After seeing no pain flash across her face, only fear, he rushed over to Selina lying on the ground.

"Jesus, Selina." Jim ran a hand through his hair. "What's happened to her?"

"Crane poisoned her with a psychotropic hallucinogen, a panic inducing toxin." Batman came to kneel on the other side of Selina.

Rachel stood behind them, hands clasped tightly in front of her.

"Shit," Gordon swore. "Let me get her down to the medics."

Batman shook his head. "They can't help her, but I can."

Abruptly, the lights in the dark lobby were turned on and the two men looked over the railing to see SWAT teams clearing the front hall and approaching the stairs.

Batman brought his foot up and pressed a button on the heel of his boot. The device lit up red and emitted a high pitched ringing.

He continued, urgency creeping into his otherwise stoic tone. "Get them outside into the alley on the Narrow's side. I'll meet you there."

Gordon nodded.

"Crane has been smuggling his toxin hidden in Falcone's drugs and then dumping it into the water supply." The masked hero told the Sargent what the real danger was and his eyes widened in alarm.

"What was he planning?"

"I don't know."

"Was he working for Falcone?" Gordon asked.

"He mentioned someone else, someone worse." Ras Al Gul was not someone to be trifled with. This situation was very dangerous.

Batman picked up Selina and gave her to Gordon. "She needs the antidote before the damage becomes permanent."

"How long does she have?"

"Not long."

The tension in the air, if possible, rose even more.

"Come on, Rachel." The police Sargent rushed out as he got a better grip on Selina.

Another sound became apparent as they started down the stairs, the two looked around confused. It started getting progressively louder.

"What _is _that?" Gordon asked, pausing on a step.

"Back up." Batman replied and remained behind.

They started down the stairs again just as hundreds of bats broke through the windows.

-Selina's Torture-

Selina was curled in a ball shaking. She could hear the screams of her family and friends all around her. But there was something else, a deep rumbling sound of a large vehicle and a loud voice was shouting at her.

"Selina!" It barked.

Her eyes snapped open and she was jolted back into reality. It was dark and loud. She tried to raise herself to stand up but she couldn't. Straps held her down. Panic set in as she started to struggle against the belts.

"Stay calm," the voice ordered again, "you've been poisoned."

Selina looked to her left and saw Batman. What the hell was going on?! How had she gotten here?!

"What's happening?" She wheezed out. Her head was pounding painfully and the world was spinning, causing her dizziness. The deep roar and vibration of the Tumbler's engine against her back didn't help.

"Breathe slowly," Batman rasped.

Selina concentrated on taking slow, deep breaths. She looked out the window and saw the light from the street lamps were blurring together. There was a high-pitched ringing noise in the background. It hurt her ears and the thought of soothing herself flew out the window.

"Hold on," Batman brought her back before she could slip away again.

Selina gasped as the world outside of the Tumbler burst into flames. She screamed, clutching her head in her hands. Suddenly, she was thrown to the side as Batman made a sharp turn entering a parking garage.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Selina screamed.

Batman stopped the tumbler at the top and reached over, putting his gloved hand on her shoulder. She looked at him, trying to hold on desperately to her sanity.

"You have to trust me." Batman's eyes, she noticed, were blue.

Selina nodded and put her trust into the masked vigilante. She knew she will get through this. She had to see Bruce, again. He had been right, she should have never gone to Arkham. And she should have kept Rachel from going. Was Rachel okay?

Without warning, the Tumbler lurched forward and accelerated. She looked out the window to see Batman had driven off the _roof_!

She gasped, expecting to get the feeling of falling in her gut. Instead, they landed on the roof across the street. It was bumpy, which felt horrible and made Selina hit her head repeatedly on the back of her seat.

The dizziness returned and her surroundings started to blur again at an alarmingly fast rate. The flames, thankfully, had diminished.

She could barely make out Batman sitting back up out of his weapon's system. When she turned her head, her vision followed at a slower pace.

Selina started to panic even more when the rumble of Batman's tank started to fade. The loud ringing noise took its place. Outside the passenger's seat window, flakes of white started flickering. She couldn't move, couldn't speak.

The slivers of white grew larger, swallowing her whole. The pain in her head was gone as well as the ringing that had stopped abruptly, only blissful silence was left in its wake.

Was this what death felt like?

"SELINA!"

Her world shattered.

-End Chapter-

**I love the ending of this chapter!**

**So, yeah, I had written about half of this over a year ago, so I just finished it tonight. I'm pretty happy with it. One thing I am not happy with is whenever Selina is with Bruce, she's a little crybaby! Does anyone else think that? I don't want to rewrite everything so from here on out, I'm going to try to make her stronger!**

**Note: Some of you might be wondering if this story will continue to **_**The Dark Knight Rises,**_** and I am sorry to disappoint, but I don't think so. I might try something in a sequel, but this story is mainly centered around the first two movies and slightly after **_**The Dark Knight**_**. A lot of this story will be about the Joker later. Unfortunately, I haven't gotten that far!**

**Please review!**

**Until Next Time,**

**Hope's Survival**

**Cheers**


End file.
